Pour tout changer
by miss hpfblack
Summary: Ginny Weasley a fait une bêtise. A cause d'elle Morgana Olliway, jeune fille du Moyen-âge se retrouve propulsée en 1975 avec une mission : changer le cours du temps. Problème : personne ne l'apprécie. Va-t-elle réussir à accomplir ce qui lui est demandé? Va-t-elle réussir à dépasser l'obstacle du langage et des moeurs? Va-t-elle avoir le courage de s'inclure dans cette guerre?
1. Chapter 1 : Le livre

Chapitre 1 : Etrange livre

oooooooooooooooooooo

1997

Ses deux mains retenant sa tête, Ginny Weasley pensait. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur un parchemin partiellement noirci, mais la jeune fille ne le lisait pas. En effet, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le trio, vers les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle :

Harry Potter, son petit ami ; Hermione Granger, son amie la plus proche et Ron Weasley, son frère… Ils étaient tous trois partis. Sans doute était-ce pour réaliser une mission dont ils n'avaient soufflé mot à personne. Mais Ginny souffrait… vivant cruellement le manque de ces personnes tant chéries. Son rôle à elle était dérisoire, à part suivre les cours imposés et contenir la colère qui grandissait en elle, peu de choses illuminaient ses journées.

De plus, ses camarades de 6ème année étaient très peu nombreux. Beaucoup de parents avaient renoncés à inscrire leurs enfants à Poudlard cette année, estimant l'endroit trop dangereux. D'autres comparaissaient déjà en justice à cause de « l'illégitimité » de leur sang…

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Ginny tourna quelques pages du pavé de métamorphose posé à côté d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Toutes ses pensées ne faisaient qu'alimenter le tourbillon de colère qui grandissait en elle. Son inutilité était déprimante, son moral au plus bas et… même si elle rechignait à l'avouer, Harry lui manquait…

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que son bouquin n'abordait en aucun cas le sujet demandé par Mac Gonagall. Elle se leva vivement comme pour libérer l'énergie négative qui l'animait et commença à farfouiller dans les étagères à la recherche d'un autre livre intéressant.

Elle en prit deux ou trois, puis, au moment où elle allait faire demi-tour, un tout petit livre coincé entre deux gros tout en haut de l'étagère attira son attention. La rouquine s'en saisit, intriguée.

La couverture ne contenait aucune information. Il n'y avait ni titre, ni nom d'auteur, ni date de parution, et encore moins l'édition. Curieuse, la jeune fille l'ouvrit et remarqua à ses pages jaunies et presque collées qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps.

C'est alors que des souvenirs affluèrent à ses pensées : le journal intime de Tom Jédusor, les trous noirs, la colère, le sentiment d'impuissance, la chambre des secrets. Dans un clap sonore, la jeune fille referma le livre pour le remettre en place. Non, plus jamais, elle ne prendrait le risque de s'intéresser à un carnet étrange…

Dès qu'il fut remis sur l'étagère, la jeune Weasley hésita : si ce livre était à Poudlard, il ne contenait évidement aucun danger. Mme Pince n'aurait sûrement pas pris le risque de mettre un ouvrage dangereux à la portée de tous… Elle tendit la main pour reprendre l'objet mais une petite voix interne la coupa dans son élan :  
« Mais peut-être que ce livre a été déposé par un élève malintentionné… »  
Un court débat s'insinua en elle… mais ce fut la curiosité qui l'emporta.

Se promettant de ne rien écrire à l'intérieur, elle commença à le feuilleter au hasard. Il y avait plusieurs chapitre abordant des sorts complexes qui permettaient par exemple de nettoyer une pièce entière, de réparer un objet magique, ou encore de communiquer avec des personnes lointaines. En lisant les explications pour réaliser les sorts, elle comprit qu'ils étaient vraiment bien trop complexes pour une simple élève comme elle.

Légèrement déçue, elle tourna une dernière page dans l'intention de remettre le livre à sa place. Mais le titre de ce dernier chapitre attira son attention : _« Apparition d'une porte temporelle »._

Les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'affoler et elle jeta quelques coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle avant de s'enfoncer dans le recoin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque.

_Le temps est quelque chose de bien mystérieux,_ lut-elle,_et nous savons que les voyages temporels n'ont encore jamais pu être possibles à ce jour. C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé de vous partager une de nos formules longuement réfléchies et expérimentées (…)_

La suite du texte était presque illisible car effacé. Ginny lut les instructions qui permettaient de faire apparaître cette porte et fut étonnée par une formule aussi simple. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda si cet ouvrage n'était pas le fruit d'une farce digne de ses frères jumeaux. Cette formule si simple paraissait si étrange et si accessible pour ce qu'elle permettait d'accomplir, que la jeune Weasley décida de ne pas s'y intéresser outre mesure. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer le petit livre, une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

« Et si par hasard, la formule marchait... et que je pouvais voyager dans le temps afin de changer les choses… ? »

L'idée lui semblait si attrayante et si dangereuse qu'elle sentit ses jambes fléchir. Un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules. Peut-être avait-elle entre ses mains un moyen d'agir et d'être enfin une actrice active dans cette guerre, mais beaucoup d'éléments portaient à croire que cette expérience pouvait se révéler bien trop dangereuse et surtout bien différente que ce que le livre décrivait…

L'adolescente hésita longuement. Deux forces égales mais conflictuelles se battaient en elle ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit. Finalement agacée, elle décida d'emprunter cet ouvrage et de prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir sérieusement à tout cela.

S'approchant de la bibliothécaire, elle glissa le petit livre entre ceux de métamorphose et les tendit à la vieille femme. Cette dernière leva un sourcil à la vue de l'objet :  
-Ce livre ne fait pas partie de la bibliothèque, Miss Weasley, où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
-Oh ! Excusez-moi, il est moi, suis-je bête, mentit la Gryffondor masquant sa surprise.

Mme Pince lui tendit le livre avec une certaine réticence, mais n'étant pas propriétaire de celui-ci, elle ne put que le donner à celle qui se désignait comme tel… Elle enregistra les deux autres en grommelant quelques paroles incompréhensibles et libéra la rouquine dont les joues s'empourpraient de secondes en secondes.

A présent, sa frayeur était grande, le livre n'appartenait pas à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Qui donc l'avait déposé et dans quel but ?

Sa réflexion l'empêcha de se concentrer sur ses pas qui la menèrent très rapidement à son dortoir. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle observa avec attention le petit livre. Ses pensées, pour une fois axées sur autre chose que la colère, s'activaient en elle de manière intense.

Soudain, elle eut une idée brillante. Elle déchira la page du livre qui concernait les informations qui l'intéressaient, masqua ce travail à l'aide d'un sort et cacha le parchemin découpé sous son oreiller avant de sortir rapidement de son dortoir. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approchait à grand pas du bureau de son professeur de métamorphose.

Elle toqua deux fois et entendit une voix l'autoriser à entrer. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.  
-Bonjour professeur, dit-elle d'une voix polie.  
-Bonjour Miss Weasley, puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ?

-Oui, madame…, répondit prudemment la demoiselle. Voilà, j'ai trouvé cet ouvrage à la bibliothèque, Mme Pince m'a informé qu'elle n'en n'était pas propriétaire, mais je le trouve vraiment intéressant et comme je cherche de la distraction pour occuper mes pensées au maximum, serait-il possible que vous le soumettiez à une analyse ? Je n'ai pas envie de réitérer l'expérience de ma première année...

Sa grimace fut rejointe par un sourire réconfortant de la part de MacGonagall.  
-Je comprends, miss Weasley, cette histoire est en effet inquiétante… Un livre égaré ne faisant pas partie de la bibliothèque… mmm… et que contient cet ouvrage, miss ?  
-Oh, des sortilèges compliqués sur des éléments de la vie plus ou moins courante, je ne les crois pas dangereux, mais en revanche, bien pratiques pour certain, même si j'ai parfaitement conscience que je n'ai pas la maturité nécessaire pour les réaliser. J'ai juste besoin de m'occuper l'esprit…

Le professeur de métamorphose tendit la main et répondit :  
-Je pense que vous pouvez toujours vous occuper en travaillant, mais toutefois, je vais effectuer tous les sorts possibles afin de déterminer si ce livre possède des traces de magie noire. Dans le cas contraire, je vous le rendrai.  
-Merci professeur, fit Ginny en rougissant légèrement avant de donner l'ouvrage à Mac Gonagall.

Puis elle quitta le bureau, les jambes légèrement flageolantes et assez fière de son mensonge.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans que la directrice de Gryffondor ne fasse signe à Ginny. Le lundi matin suivant, entre deux cours, elle la rattrapa dans les couloirs et lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune magie négative émanant de cet objet. Elle lui précisa toutefois que ces sorts n'étaient pas du tout adapté à son niveau et la pria également de se concentrer sur ses cours malgré la période sombre qu'ils traversaient.

Ginny acquiesça sans un mot, remercia son professeur et rangea précieusement l'ouvrage.

Maintenant qu'elle se savait hors de danger, elle ne put s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience le repas du midi, afin de s'éclipser pour réaliser le sortilège.

Dès que l'heure fatidique de la fin du cours arriva, la rouquine se précipita, le cœur battant, en direction de son dortoir. Heureusement, il était vide. Elle se saisit rapidement du parchemin caché sous son oreiller, le ré-attacha au livre et, suivant les indications, alla se planter devant un des quatre murs de la pièce.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, puis, mût d'un courage brûlant, elle leva sa baguette et prononça haut et fort la formule, suivie de la date désirée : « 1975 ». Aussitôt, un éclair de lumière bleu turquoise en jaillit et vint frapper le mur avec une violence inouïe la faisant tomber brutalement au sol.

ooooooooooooooooo

1415

Quelques siècles plus tôt, au beau milieu du Moyen-âge, en 1415, par une nuit obscure, une silhouette avançait dans le noir. Elle était à peine visible et seul le froissement de sa cape sur le sol trahissait sa présence.

L'ombre se déplaçait à pas feutrés. Arrivée à l'orée d'une forêt, elle s'y enfonça, sans aucune hésitation. Son allure était rapide, et ses regards régulièrement jetés en arrière ne semblaient pas être dû à la peur d'éventuelles bêtes sauvages.

La silhouette arriva bientôt au pied d'un grand arbre. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit la main droite en avant, une faible lueur bleue apparut et c'est alors qu'une ouverture se creusa dans l'arbre.

L'ombre s'engouffra à l'intérieur et traversa un long couloir tout aussi sombre que l'extérieur. Ses pas la menèrent rapidement devant une porte. Elle fit alors tomber la cape qui couvrait sa tête et de longues boucles brunes vinrent se répandre sur ses épaules.

C'était une jeune fille d'environ seize ans. Elle portait sous sa cape noire une longue robe en toile verte. De la même main blanche qui avait retiré sa capuche, elle vint heurter la porte en trois coups réguliers. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme par magie et laissa apparaître une grande salle éclairée par d'étranges bougies qui semblaient flotter dans les airs.

-Miss Olliway, vous êtes en retard.  
-Je m'en excuse, professeur. J'étais suivie et j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions afin d'éviter d'être découverte.

-Votre excuse m'indiffère, Miss. Vous avez interrompu les leçons. Allez prendre place au fond de la salle que je puisse reprendre.

La jeune sorcière s'empressa d'obéir et la tête baissée, alla s'asseoir au fond de la pièce sous le rire des autres élèves.

Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. A chaque fois, son professeur de magie trouvait un moyen de la ridiculiser.

Elle ne disait rien car elle savait qu'elle pouvait être renvoyée à chaque instant, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Ses parents ignoraient qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Elle était la seule de sa famille à être sorcière et il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le découvre sous peine d'être pourchassée et de finir sa vie cachée.

La magie était son unique raison de vivre mais elle n'était pas appréciée dans l'école. Aucun élève ne l'aimait, sauf Henry peut-être, parce qu'elle n'était pas née de parents sorciers. Elle était l'une des rares à être une descendante magique née de parents sans pouvoir.

-Miss Olliway ? Pouvez-vous répondre à la question que je viens de poser ?  
La jeune fille sursauta et leva les yeux vers son professeur.

Elle rougit. Elle n'avait absolument rien entendu, trop occupée à ressasser sa mauvaise humeur.

Tous les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur elle et elle croisa celui, particulièrement moqueur, d'Anthonin.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Lui aussi, il la détestait. Et elle… Elle en était transite amoureuse.

Il était brun et avait des yeux d'un noir profond. Son visage carré et sa barbe bien taillée faisaient de lui l'homme idéal.

-J'ai posé une question, Miss Olliway, il me semble, reprit le professeur. Êtes-vous dans la lune ou rêvez-vous attentivement à Damoiseau Black au lieu de vous intéresser à la connaissance que je vous apporte.

Anthonin (car c'était bien lui dont le professeur parlait) ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et de dire :  
-Elle peut toujours rêver. Son visage d'ange ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! Je ne veux pas d'une sang impur dans ma famille.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire et le professeur esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

Morgana fulminait. Là, c'était trop, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle se leva brusquement prête à assumer la conséquence de son acte spontané et inspiré par une colère contenue depuis fort trop longtemps.

Quelques parchemins et sa plume tombèrent de sa table sous le choc, mais la demoiselle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur son professeur et gronda :

-Vous êtes un professeur exécrable qui ne cessez de me rabaisser pour une histoire de « sang » que vous ne connaissez même pas et pour des valeurs qui ne sont point défendables. Vous osez m'humilier devant l'ensemble de mes camarades ici présents, c'est de loin la preuve la plus visible qui montre que vous manquez parfaitement de discernement et de gentillesse. J'ai conscience que les femmes n'ont pas à exprimer leurs opinions, et encore moins les « sangs impurs » ! Pourtant, j'estime, et j'en suis fière être bien plus intelligente et censée que l'ensemble des personnes de cette pièce. Puisque vous désirez si ardemment vous complaire dans cette absence de logique ainsi que ce trop plein d'arrogance, et bien soyez certain de ne plus jamais me revoir. Que Merlin vous maudisse !

Et sur ces paroles proférée avec une haine profonde, la gentille et douce Morgana qui, d'habitude, supportait tous les sarcasmes en silence quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant un grand silence derrière elle.

ooooooooooooooooo

1415

Ginny sentit un grand souffle d'air frais la balayer de toutes parts. Elle se retrouva soudainement dans ce qui semblait être une salle de classe particulièrement sombre éclairée par des bougies.

La jeune fille prit un air gêné :  
-Veuillez m'excuser ! dit-elle. Je…

Elle s'interrompit. Personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de sa présence. Elle observa les occupants de la pièce et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient à peu près son âge. Les filles étaient revêtues de robes de toile, tandis que les garçons portaient d'étranges pantalons et de longues chemises.

Elle fronça les sourcils, que faisait-elle ici et pourquoi donc personne ne la voyait ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être tombée en 1975…

-Miss Olliway ? Pouvez-vous répondre à la question que je viens de poser ?  
Ginny sursauta et regarda l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Il observait attentivement une élève dans le fond de la classe.

La rouquine suivit son regard et aperçu la jeune fille concernée. Celle-ci semblait différente des autres. Moins joyeuse, plus renfermée. Elle portait une robe verte en toile nouée à la taille et ses yeux verts étaient illuminés par les bougies de la pièce.

Ginny ne sut pourquoi mais cette jeune fille l'intriguait.

-J'ai posé une question, Miss Olliway, il me semble, reprit le professeur. Êtes-vous dans la lune ou rêvez-vous attentivement de Damoiseau Black au lieu de vous intéresser à la connaissance que je vous apporte.

Le nom "Black" fit sursauter Ginny. Elle vit alors un garçon se mettre à ricaner et s'exclamer :

-Elle peut toujours rêver. Son visage d'ange ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! Je ne veux pas d'une sang impur dans ma famille.

La rouquine eut un étrange sentiment. Elle se demandait vraiment où elle avait bien pu tomber.

Le langage des personnes présentes dans cette pièce était étrange et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face à un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à Sirius Black, une vingtaine d'années en moins, mais au tempérament si désagréable que ça ne collait pas du tout avec le parrain d'Harry.

Mais où avait-elle bien pu tomber? La jeune fille commença à paniquer. Son regard s'était tellement concentré sur Black qu'elle fut surprise d'entendre le bruit d'une chaise renversée à terre.

Elle tourna la tête et vit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure se mettre debout avec violence. Elle pointa son doigt en direction du seul adulte présent dans la pièce puis s'écria d'une voix furieuse :

-Vous êtes un professeur exécrable qui ne cessez de me rabaisser pour une histoire de « sang » que vous ne connaissez même pas et pour des valeurs qui ne sont point défendables. Vous osez m'humilier devant l'ensemble de mes camarades ici présents, c'est de loin la preuve la plus visible qui montre que vous manquez parfaitement de discernement et de gentillesse. J'ai conscience que les femmes n'ont pas à exprimer leurs opinions, et encore moins les « sangs impurs » ! Pourtant, j'estime, et j'en suis fière être bien plus intelligente et censée que l'ensemble des personnes ici présentes. Puisque vous désirez si ardemment vous complaire dans cette absence de logique ainsi que ce trop plein d'arrogance, et bien soyez certain de ne plus jamais me revoir. Que Merlin vous maudisse !

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Ginny, comme toutes les personnes de la pièce, était surprise, mais pour une raison différente. Cette fille, Olliway, semblait être martyrisée par les autres… parce qu'elle n'était pas d'une famille de sorciers.

Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. Ginny tourna les talons, ignorant si elle était toujours invisible aux yeux des autres ou si ça avait changé. Puis, elle rattrapa la jeune fille :  
-Olliway ! appela-t-elle.

Etrangement, Morgana semblait l'entendre. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, vaguement inquiète, mais elle ne vit personne.  
-Tu m'entends ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant près d'elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit la jeune élève soudainement méfiante. Où vous cachez-vous ?  
-Je ne me cache pas, je suis en face de toi, tu ne me vois pas ?

L'adolescente recula, la frayeur apparaissant dans ses yeux, elle remit sa capuche :  
-Je ne te veux aucun mal, la rassura Ginny. Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai voulu essayer un sort et je me suis retrouvée là. Qui es tu ?

-Où êtes-vous ? reprit la jeune fille.  
Ginny s'approcha pour essayer de la toucher afin de lui faire sentir sa présence. Mais à peine l'avait-elle effleurée qu'elle se sentit aspirée par un trou béant.

Une épouvantable migraine s'empara d'elle et, bientôt, des images apparurent dans sa tête :

_Elle s'appelait Morgana Olliway. Elle venait d'une famille pauvre qui vivait dans un village. Son père et ses trois frères la battaient. Aînée de deux sœurs encore bien jeunes, Morgana était devenue la femme de maison à la mort de sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans. La jeune fille était forte, elle avait appris à se défendre et son but était de protéger ses petites sœurs de son père et de ses frères. Elle venait de fêter ses 11 ans quand un homme était venu la voir et lui expliquer qu'elle était différente des membres de sa famille. Elle était une sorcière. L'homme s'appelait Marwin Grandun, il était professeur et il l'accueillit dans son école. Toute la journée, Morgana travaillait à la maison et la nuit, elle étudiait la magie avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Trois ans plus tard, Marwin fut assassiné et remplacé par un autre professeur qui la prit en grippe et adopta un comportement sadique avec elle. C'est à partir de ce moment là que la jeune fille fut martyrisée par les autres sorciers. Morgana avait un caractère très calme, qui cependant pouvait exploser très brutalement… la magie était sa seule raison de vivre. Ce jour-là, Morgana arriva en retard en cours, elle se rebella pour la première fois et quitta la salle pour rencontrer Ginny…_

Le mal de tête s'intensifia soudainement puis Ginny perdit connaissance.

Morgana sentit un trou béant se former sous ses pieds et elle se retrouva aspirée. Avant même d'avoir le temps de crier, un brutal et violent mal de tête la prit soudainement, la mettant au bord de la nausée. Des images apparurent alors dans son esprit :

_Elle s'appelait Ginny Weasley, c'était une petite rouquine heureuse, entourée de six frères tous aussi roux qu'elle. Elle était souvent gentiment embêtée par eux, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, elle avait apprit à se défendre et était devenu une jeune fille au caractère bien trempé. Elle avait reçu une lettre à 11 ans, lui annonçant qu'elle était acceptée dans une grande école de sorcellerie. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un jeune garçon, Harry Potter. Un orphelin, un survivant, un héros, un malheureux. Elle avait suivi Harry tout au long de sa scolarité. Un mage noir avait, année après année, essayé de se débarrasser de lui. Ginny avait été manipulée par ce mage noir au cours de sa première année. Harry l'avait sauvée. Plusieurs aventures s'étaient déroulées au cours de ces années. Cet Harry était vraiment malheureux, il avait perdu ses parents, un certain James Potter et une certaine Lily Evans, puis le parrain de ce garçon était apparu, un dénomé Sirius Black qui mourut également. Bientôt la dernière année de Harry arriva et Ginny dut rester à Poudlard, elle trouva un livre, elle fit un sort et elle vit Morgana…_

Le mal de tête s'intensifia soudainement puis Morgana perdit connaissance.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

1997

Ginny ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, elle avait un mal de crâne absolument affreux. Elle se redressa et constata qu'elle était allongée dans son lit à Poudlard…. C'était étrange, elle ne se rappelait pas s'y être couchée la veille. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela son rêve. C'était vraiment étrange...

En bougeant légèrement pour sortir de son lit, Ginny fit tomber quelque chose au sol. Elle se pencha et aperçut un petit livre qu'elle reconnut sur-le-champ. Elle quitta ses couvertures et se baissa pour le récupérer. C'était bien lui : l'ouvrage qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Elle l'ouvrit à la page du sort et, là, elle vit avec surprise que le texte était devenu lisible :

_Le temps est quelque chose de bien mystérieux,_ lut-elle alors, _et nous savons que les voyages temporels n'ont encore jamais pu être possibles à ce jour. C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé de vous partager une de nos formules longuement réfléchie et expérimentée…  
Si vous pouvez lire la suite de ce paragraphe, cela signifie que la formule a fonctionné. Vous aviez donc une importante mission à réaliser.  
Il y a quelques minutes, vous avez rencontrez et choisi la personne à qui vous êtes maintenant liés. C'est elle qui va accomplir votre mission. Elle se trouve en cet instant à l'endroit où vous aimeriez vous-même vous trouver  
Pourquoi tout cela ?__  
Il y a moins de risques, puisque celui ou celle que vous avez désigné est une personne neutre.  
Votre but est le suivant : votre élu doit réussir la mission que vous lui avez confiée en 9 mois.__  
Vous pourrez l'aider en communiquant avec lui par la pensée.  
Vous devrez lui expliquer pourquoi il est là sachant qu'il doit normalement se trouver dans le corps d'une personne qui lui ressemble beaucoup ou de sa descendance, il faut qu'il découvre qui est cette personne et qu'il ne dévoile à personne sa véritable identité.*  
A présent concentrez-vous et essayez de l'appeler._

Ginny relut plusieurs fois le passage, abasourdie, puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait la voir et appela à voix haute :  
-Morgana ?

Personne ne répondit.

Elle relut alors le paragraphe et tomba sur la phrase : _"Vous pourrez l'aider en communiquant avec elle par la pensée."_

Elle réessaya en suivant, cette fois, les indications :  
« Morgana, Morgana Olliway, tu m'entends ? »

ooooooooooooooooo

1975

Elle avait mal à la tête, elle était allongée dans un lit. Morgana ouvrit les yeux mais fut éblouie par la clarté du blanc autour d'elle.  
-Morgane ? Tu es réveillée ?

La jeune fille papillonna des yeux, elle entendait vaguement ces voix lointaines.

Quelqu'un lui prit la main et Morgana ouvrit enfin les yeux. Trois jeunes filles du même âge qu'elle l'entouraient et l'une d'elle lui tenait la main.

La sorcière les dévisagea avec surprise, elle ne connaissait pas ces filles.  
-Ca va ? Tu veux qu'on appelle l'infirmière ?

« Linfirmière ? » se répéta mentalement Morgana, qui pouvait bien être ce « Linfirmière » ? Et pourquoi ces filles la tutoyaient alors qu'elles lui étaient inconnues.

-Je…, commença Morgana.  
« Morgana ? » Résonna une voix qu'elle semblait alors connaître. « Morgana Olliway, tu m'entends ? »

-Quoi ? Oui ? répondit Morgana à voix haute.  
-Va la chercher Célia, ordonna alors la jeune fille blonde à ses côtés.

Morgana fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il ? Et soudain, d'un coup, tout lui revint en tête : cette Ginny Weasley, elle avait vu toute sa vie dans sa tête et c'est là qu'elle reconnut sa voix…. Mais où était-elle ? Elle ne la reconnaissait pas parmi ces filles qui l'entouraient… Et elle-même ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Quel était ce lieu étrangement blanc ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Difficile intégration

Chapitre 2 : Difficile

« Parles-moi dans ta tête » Reprit la voix de Ginny.  
-Pardon ? fit Morgana à voix haute, l'air décontenancé.

-Morgane, tout va bien ?  
L'interpellée tourna son regard vers une jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa droite et fronça les sourcils : pourquoi donc cette inconnue l'appelait-elle Morgane ?

« Ferme les yeux et écoute-moi Morgana, il faut que je t'explique des choses » Lui dit une autre voix.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » pensa Morgana bouleversée et paniquée. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends des voix et quel est ce lieu inconnu et ces personnes ? »  
« Tu n'es pas folle, je suis Ginny et j'ai besoin de toi ! » reprit la voix qui semblait venir de son esprit.

Morgana ferma les yeux, ignorant les interrogations des filles qui l'entouraient, pour se concentrer sur la voix de celle qui se présentait comme étant Ginny.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous et que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en pensée.

« Tu as dû voir ma vie comme j'ai vu la tienne ? »  
« Euh... je, êtes-vous la demoiselle rousse de ma vision? »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça et toi, Morgana, tu viens d'effectuer un voyage dans le temps ! A cause de moi, tu es en 1975 ! »

-1975 ! s'écria Morgana oubliant de penser.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux paniquée et vit une femme accourir vers elle.

-Miss Olliway, vous allez bien ? s'enquit cette dernière d'une voix douce.

La femme semblait d'un âge indéfinissable et la regardait d'un air attentif et sérieux. Morgana la fixa un instant sans répondre, complètement désorientée :  
-Miss, vous m'entendez ?

« Que me veux cette femme ? » Paniqua la pauvre voyageuse du temps.

« Ferme les yeux, Morgana. Il faut absolument que je t'explique tout avant que tu ne commences ta vie dans ce monde ? »  
-Mais, enfin, que voulez-vous dire, suis-je devenue folle ? demanda à haute voix la jeune fille ignorant la dame blanche qui commençait à l'ausculter.

-Je crois qu'elle délire ! commenta cette dernière, préoccupée. Je vais lui donner une potion pour dormir. Il est temps que vous partiez mesdemoiselles.

Morgana vit les trois filles qui l'entouraient s'éloigner en lui faisant un signe de la main :  
-Remets-toi vite, Morgane, on pense à toi !

« Pourquoi m'appellent-t-elles Morgane ? » s'interrogea la jeune fille ne sachant plus à quel saint se vouer.

« Morgana, il faut que tu m'écoutes, j'ai réalisé un sort dont tu es la victime. Je t'ai envoyé accidentellement en 1975 ! » Reprit Ginny d'une voix légèrement impatiente.  
« Où êtes-vous ? »  
« Ma voix est dans ta tête, mais en réalité je viens de 1997 ».

« Je ne comprends rien » se plaignit la jeune adolescente en proie au désespoir.  
« Je t'en prie, Morgana, accepte-tu de te calmer et de me laisser t'expliquer la situation avant que tu ne me poses des questions… ? »

« Je… d'accord, veuillez me pardonner… » Capitula Morgana se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle.

« Merci… comme je te l'expliquai, je viens du futur, j'ai voulu réaliser un sort pour changer le passé et je pensais, en l'effectuant que j'allais moi-même être envoyée à cette époque mais je me suis trompée. C'est en fait toi qui as été désignée pour accomplir une mission à ma place ! »

« Une mission ? » s'étonna Morgana ne sachant plus quelle posture adopter.

La curiosité fut cependant plus forte :  
« Quelle mission ? » demanda-t-elle alors.  
« Justement, c'est ce dont j'aimerais te parler. »

« Je crois que je suis folle, mais expliquez-moi tout de même, je vous en prie »

Ginny lui raconta une longue histoire à propos d'un certain Harry Potter, d'un mage noir cruel et de ses « magenmorts ». Au milieu de son récit, Morgana sentit une main fraîche lui toucher le bras.

-Miss Olliway, dit une voix douce.  
Morgana sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. La dame blanche lui tendait un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré.

-Buvez miss, ainsi vous pourrez dormir et vous reposer.  
« Une dame veut me faire boire une potion » indiqua-t-elle à Ginny.

« Ne la bois pas, il faut que je t'explique tout. » répondit la rouquine.

Morgana, docile, prit le gobelet entre ses doigts, fit disparaître le liquide d'un sort silencieux et le remplaça par de l'eau avant de boire le contenu.

Puis elle retomba sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.  
« Voilà »

Ginny reprit alors son récit, elle lui expliqua en détail sa propre existence, l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé en voulant changer le cours du temps, puis elle lui indiqua ensuite le but premier de la mission qu'elle avait prévu de réaliser.  
« Vous voulez dire que je dois empêcher le mage noir de tuer les parents de... "Harry Potter" ? » demanda Morgana rassemblant les informations reçues avec patience.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Enfin... c'est ce que j'avais prévu pour moi...»  
« Mais... moi, comment puis-je le faire ? Je ne les connais point, je n'ai aucune connaissance de cette époque et puis qui suis-je dans cette école ? Une nouvelle élève ? Une personne qui existait auparavant ? Ne suis-je pas simplement folle ? »

« Non, Morgana, tu n'es pas folle, c'est un fait que je peux t'assurer. Tu es plutôt victime de ma propre folie et sache que je le regrette sincèrement… En 1975, je pense que tu existes déjà si les gens t'appelle Morgane, par contre, je te conseille vivement de ne rien révéler de tout cela à personne… pour le coup, tu risques vraiment d'être envoyée à l'hôpital psychiatrique. »  
« Le quoi ? »

« Un endroit où l'on place les gens qui ont des problèmes dans leur tête ! »  
«Ah… je vois… et qui est cette Morgane selon vous ? Est-ce moi, ajoutée à cette période ou bien ai-je emprunté le corps d'une autre demoiselle répondant au prénom de Morgane ? »

Morgana fut elle-même étonnée par ses paroles. Cette situation était parfaitement absurde et pourtant elle s'y accoutumait bien rapidement… Mais avait-elle d'autres solutions ? C'était ça ou la folie…

« Selon moi, » Répondit Ginny « Tu dois être dans le corps d'une jeune fille de 1975. Je crois que tu devras te renseigner sur elle, ses amis, sa famille, son caractère et tous les éléments importants qui forment l'histoire d'une personne… »

« Ca me parait compliqué ! » Soupira Morgana découragée.  
« Je suis tellement désolée, Morgana » Fit la voix de Ginny troublée. « Je m'en veux réellement de t'obliger à supporter cette épreuve, et si je pouvais y remédier, je le ferai. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, je suppose… » Répondit poliment la voyageuse du temps. « Combien de temps dois-je rester dans cette époque ? »

« Le livre indique 9 mois… »  
« Ah oui, tout de même ! »

Il y eut un temps de silence où Morgana se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Rien ne changea. Alors, elle reprit :  
« Dans ce cas, j'accepte votre mission Ginny, je n'y comprends rien, je ne sais même pas si tout cela est réel, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je suis prête à vous aider. »

« Ecoute, il y a une autre possibilité : tu peux aussi simplement évolué en 1975 sans que je ne te confie aucune mission. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ce fardeau. »

Morgana réfléchit longuement aux paroles de la jeune fille. Cette histoire était totalement inopportune. Mais dans le monde de la sorcellerie, la jeune fille ne connaissait pas tous les mystères. Alors, si elle était dans une autre époque, autant être utile.

« Je vous propose quelque chose, expliquez-moi dans les détails la mission que vous désirez me confier et puis dans les prochains jours, je vous dirais si je me sens suffisamment hardie pour la réaliser. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Je… Oui, merci beaucoup, Morgana, je suis tellement désolée… »  
« Je vous écoute, Ginny »

Voilà qu'elle appelait « la voix » par son prénom. C'était définitif, elle avait perdu la tête. Alors quitte à être folle, autant l'être complètement.

« Voilà, ce qui est important selon moi » expliqua alors Ginny. « L'idéal serait de se rapprocher du groupe qui s'appelle : les maraudeurs. Il doit y avoir normalement James Potter, le père de Harry, Sirius Black, son parrain… »

« Black ? » l'interrompit la brunette en sursautant.  
« Oui, et puis aussi Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, deux autres amis. »

«Ainsi, dans un premier temps, il me serait demandé de nouer des liens avec les maroudeurs ? » résuma Morgana en tentant de chasser Anthonin de son esprit.

« Maraudeur, oui, c'est ça ! Mais, je t'en prie, ne te sens pas obligé de réaliser mon souhait… »

« Un peu d'aventure dans ma vie ne pourra point me faire faiblir et puis vous m'avez choisie alors peut-être arriverais-je à effectuer cette mission ! »  
« Merci beaucoup Morgana ! »

« En revanche, je ne peux vous assurer la victoire totale… » Prévint la voyageuse du temps.  
« Je m'excuse de devoir t'imposer ça… » soupira Ginny.

« Je vais essayer de m'habituer à cette folle aventure, mais ayez conscience que cela ne pourra qu'être plus enrichissant en comparaison de ma triste existence en mon époque… »

Quelques heures passèrent. Ginny et Morgana n'avaient plus reparlé et Morgana sommeillait légèrement. Une vague douleur au poignet la réveillait de temps en temps en sursaut.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son bras et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière du soleil vint l'éblouir et elle referma les yeux.  
-Ca va Morgane ?

Morgana ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la même jeune fille blonde. Les deux autres n'étaient pas là.  
-Je vais bien …, répondit la brunette d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Il fallait commencer à jouer la comédie :  
« Ginny ? » appela-t-elle en pensée.  
« Oui ? » répondit la rouquine aussitôt.

« Soyez prête, je m'en vais quérir de nouvelles informations, veuillez me soutenir et m'accompagner pour que je ne me trompe point. »  
« Morgana, la première chose que tu dois faire, c'est tutoyer tout le monde sauf les adultes ! »

« Mais… » commença la jeune fille.  
« Le monde a évolué, tu peux tutoyer tous les élèves de Poudlard même les plus âgés, ça va aller ? »

« Je… je vais essayer… »

-Euh… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda prudemment Morgana.  
-Tu ne te souviens pas ? s'étonna la blonde.

Morgana secoua la tête :  
-Tu es tombée dans les pommes pendant le dîner. On ne sait pas pourquoi ! L'infirmière a dit que tu avais un manque de magnésium.

«Venez à mon aide Ginny, Les propos de la demoiselle sont incompréhensibles pour moi. »  
« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Elle me parle d'une personne nommée Linfirmière, et m'informe que j'ai un "manquedeMagnésium" ? Qu'est-ce tout cela ? » s'exclama Morgana perdue.

« L'infirmière, c'est une sorte de guérisseuse, elle s'occupe de ceux qui ont des problèmes de santé. Pour le magnésium, c'est pas important, elle a dû te dire ça à propos du fait que tu sois à l'infirmerie, non ? »

« Linfirmerie ? » s'étonna à nouveau Morgana. « Vos termes semblent si différents des miens. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir ! »  
« Ne t'en fait pas, Morgana, je t'aiderais tout le temps ! »

Morgana poussa un long soupir puis fit un sourire à la fille en lui répondant :  
-Ah c'est exact, je m'en souviens…

Elle rigola puis ajouta :  
-Je me porte mieux en tous les cas !

La blonde fronça les sourcils, apparemment étonnée des paroles de son amie, puis dit :  
-L'infirmière a dit que tu allais bientôt pouvoir sortir normalement.  
-Ah oui? Quelle bonne nouvelle! Quand exactement ?

-Je vois que vous allez mieux miss Olliway, lança la voix de la dame blanche – l'infirmière. Vous avez repris un teint normal. Je pense que je peux vous laisser filer.  
-Filer ? S'étonna Morgana.

-Oui, oui, vous pouvez y aller !  
-Génial ! s'exclama la blonde. Tu nous avais sacrément manqué ! Et puis en plus c'est l'heure du dîner, je suppose que tu as faim ?

Morgana, abasourdie, hocha la tête puis fut tirée hors de son lit :  
« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-elle à Ginny. « Je ne connais même pas les prénoms de mes amies ? »

« C'est tout un art, il faut que tu essaies de tout savoir de manière détournée. Courage Morgana, mais surtout ne te trahis pas, jamais, ça risque de beaucoup troubler l'équilibre temporel »

«Bien… » acquiesça Morgana peu sûre d'elle.

Elle enfila de drôles de vêtements que l'infirmière lui avait donnée et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient identiques à ceux de la jeune blonde qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

C'était une jupe courte juste au dessus du genou, et un chemisier plutôt serré. Morgana n'était pas à l'aise dedans, on voyait trop son corps… et surtout, on voyait ses chevilles, mais dans quelle monde était-elle arrivée ? Elle tira sur ses bas afin de les remonter au maximum.

En sortant, Morgana oublia bien vite l'uniforme et se mit à observer attentivement le décor de l'endroit dans lequel elle était tombée. Les murs étaient en pierre, des tapisseries splendides ou des tableaux ornaient les murs. Des grands vitraux plongeaient une grande lumière dans les couloirs.

-Je t'ai pris tes cours de métamorphose ! Et Célia ceux de Potion. J'ai demandé à Elène de prendre ceux d'histoire de la magie, mais tu la connais, elle est incapable de suivre du coup tu pourras demander à Franck.

-D'accord ! Merci, c'est très aimable.  
-Aimable ? Pouffa la blonde. Tu en as de ces mots.

Morgana eut un sourire qu'elle tenta de rendre amusé.

Apparemment, le langage, ici, était bien différent du sien, il allait également falloir qu'elle s'habitue à ça pour ne pas faire trop perdue.

« Bon, j'ai trois prénoms : Célia, Elène et Franck ! » dit-elle à Ginny.  
« Et tu sais qui ils sont ? »  
« Pas encore, il me semble que Célia a pris des cours de Potion pour moi et Elène n'a rien pris. Franck a les cours d'histoire de la magie. »

Ginny lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'était chaque cours qu'elle allait avoir en lui promettant de l'aider.

Puis Morgana arriva dans la grande salle.

La première personne qu'elle aperçut fut le portrait craché d'Anthonin Black mais sans barbe.  
-Black ! marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

A son étonnement, elle entendit la fille qui l'accompagnait éclater de rire :  
-Dit-donc, c'est la première fois que je t'entends l'appeler par son nom de famille !  
-Euh…, hésita Morgana.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Morgane, maintenant qu'il a été clair, tu vas réussir à passer à autre chose, l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'est déjà pas mal ?

-Il sait que… ?  
-Euh, Morgane ? s'étonna la blonde soudainement inquiète. Pourquoi tu veux que je te répète ce que tu sais déjà ? Je comprends pas…

« Aïe ! » pensa Morgana.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je crois que mon amie a des soupçons… »  
« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais rétablir tout cela ! »

-Si excusez-moi… hum, excuse-moi, je suis un peu, euh…  
-Out ?

« Out ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »  
« A côté de la plaque ! »  
« A quoi ? »  
« Excuse-moi, je voulais dire : fatiguée, en dehors de tout, un peu ailleurs, tu vois ? »  
« Ah, oui ! »

-Oui, en effet, on peut dire cela, répondit alors Morgana.  
-Cela ? rigola la blonde. T'as avalé un balai pendant ton sommeil ?

« Pourquoi me demande-t-elle si j'ai "avalé un balai pendant mon sommeil ?" » demanda Morgana qui commençait à être sérieusement énervée par la fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Tu lui a dit quoi avant ? »  
« Oui, en effet, on peut dire cela ! »

« Dans le futur, le mot "cela" n'est pratiquement plus employé à l'oral, les jeunes utilisent plutôt le mot "ça", qui est une sorte de raccourci ! »  
Le rire amusé de Ginny résonna dans la tête de Morgana.

Celle-ci coupa tout contact avec la rouquine particulièrement énervée. Elle avait horreur que l'on se moque d'elle. Déjà que son arrivée ici était absurde, alors si en plus, elle devait entendre ces inconnus se moquer de son langage parfaitement honorable, ce n'était pas la peine de continuer…

-Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai point faim, fit alors Morgana de mauvaise humeur.  
-Désolée Morgane, je voulais pas être méchante. Allez viens, on a plein de trucs à te raconter avec les filles.

-Je ne veux pas voir Black, répondit alors Morgana.  
-On en a déjà parlé pupuce, il est con de ne pas avoir voulu sortir avec toi, il n'a aucun intérêt. Faut que tu passes à autre chose.

Complètement perdue dans les mots que la blonde lui disait, Morgana se résolu à la suivre jusqu'à une table en se disant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais…

-Oh ! Morgane, te revoilà. J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'évanouir encore, s'exclama une petite brunette que Morgana reconnut, elle l'avait déjà vu dans « linfirmerie ».

-Oui, je vais mieux. Est-ce toi qui a pris mon cours de potion ? demanda-t-elle alors pour savoir si celle qui lui parlait était Célia.

-A peine de retour et déjà dans les cours, t'es incroyable Morgane. C'est Célia qui a tes cours.

La dénommée Célia fit un grand sourire à la brunette et hocha la tête :

-Heureusement que je suis là, dit-elle. Parce qu'avec Elène tu n'aurais rien du tout ! Je te les passerai ce soir et tu pourras les recopier !

Celle qui lui avait parlé précédemment fit une moue vexée.

-Merci Célia, fit alors Morgana contente de connaître deux prénoms.

Apparemment, ces trois filles semblaient être ses amies !

-De rien… Wendy a pris tes cours de métamorphose, elle te l'a dit ?

Un nouveau prénom. Morgana sourit et se retourna vers la blonde :  
-Oui, oui, elle me l'a dit ! Que ferais-je sans vous ?

-Des conneries ! s'exclama Wendy avec un immense sourire.

En observant les plats, Morgana eut un regard inquiet, la plupart lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Ne voulant éveiller les soupçons, elle se servit d'un peu de tout mais le regretta rapidement : cette purée jaune était absolument infect.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, Morgana avait appris peu de choses et évitait de parler. En revanche, elle écoutait afin d'enregistrer les habitudes de langage pour s'en imprégner au maximum.

Le soir même, après avoir suivi tout le monde jusqu'au « dortoir » (un nouveau mot pour elle), la jeune fille s'allongea sur un lit, étonnée de devoir enfiler un pantalon et une chemise en guise de tenue de nuit.

Elle était également assez surprise par la taille des sous-vêtements… C'était minuscule et cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle faisait comme si tout était normal…

La tête sur l'oreiller, Morgana eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. C'est alors qu'elle se décida à reprendre contact avec Ginny.

Après s'être excusée, la rouquine lui indiqua quelques éléments importants sur Poudlard, les cours, le vocabulaire. Cette conversation rassura la brunette qui ne s'endormit que vers deux heures du matin.

Une nouvelle aventure assez surprenante commençait pour elle…


	3. Chapter 3 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation****  
**  
Un bruit métallique résonna dans les oreilles de Morgana. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut prête à voir son père débarquer dans sa chambre pour la secouer. Avait-elle oublié de se réveiller à l'heure ? Son père allait-il la battre ?

La jeune fille repoussa sa couette et fut surprise de rebondir quelque peu sur une surface moelleuse qui ne ressemblait en rien à la paillasse qui lui servait de couche habituellement.

Morgana battit des paupières et fut surprise de voir du jaune partout… elle tourna la tête complètement décontenancée.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le pyjama qu'elle portait et tout lui revint en tête. Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle n'allait être battue par son père.

Morgana sourit un instant, amusée par sa propre réaction. Ici, elle était protégée malgré la bizarrerie des lieux, des personnes et du langage.

-Morgane, tu ne te lèves pas ?  
Le rideau s'ouvrit laissant entrer un peu plus de lumière et Morgana tomba nez à nez avec… La jeune fille fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire :

-Wendy ?

Cette dernière eut un sourire :  
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est bien moi ! On va être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas cocotte, le réveil a sonné depuis longtemps !

-J'arrive.  
Le rideau se referma et Morgana pensa que Wendy devait être l'amie la plus proche de cette « Morgane » à qui elle avait emprunté le corps.

Après avoir enfilé l'uniforme, elle suivit ses « amis » jusqu'à la même salle que la veille. Alors qu'elle avançait vers la table jaune et noir, Morgana fut dépassée par quatre garçons parmi lesquels elle reconnut Black.

Ce dernier la pointa du doigt et ses copains éclatèrent de rire. Morgana fulminait. Il devait être sans doute le même genre de garçon méchant et sournois qu'Anthonin.

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui, qu'elle n'était pas dans son monde et qu'elle allait pouvoir se venger.

Elle s'arrêta alors et suivit les quatre garçons qui allèrent s'installer à une table rouge et or. Elle se planta juste devant Sirius Black et avec des yeux noirs lui lança :  
-Tu as un problème Black ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Après un court instant de surprise, Sirius se leva et vint se placer en face d'elle.  
-Tu veux peut être que je te répète que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, Olliway ? Tu es vraiment trop niaise pour moi.

Ne comprenant pas le sens complet de sa phrase (et c'était mieux ainsi), Morgana s'approcha d'un peu plus près en serrant les dents et les poings :  
-Je te conseille d'arrêter de prendre cet air supérieur avec moi, Black, parce que tu risques de le regretter !

Black prit un faux air inquiet :  
-Oh et qu'est ce que la terrible Morgane Olliway pourrait bien me faire ?

Cette fois c'en était trop, Morgana serra les poings encore plus fort et murmura à voix basse la formule la plus dévalorisante pour le ridiculiser. De sa main, une étincelle violette vint heurter le jeune homme.

En à peine quelques secondes, Sirius se retrouva affublé de belles oreilles d'âne, d'une queue de cochon et d'une peau étrangement écailleuse.

En comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, le Gryffondor poussa un cri de rage :  
-Comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder une certaine dignité. Où est ta baguette ?

-De quelle baguette parles-tu ? demanda ironiquement Morgana fière de son effet mais toutefois épuisée. La magie n'était pas quelque chose de simple et à chaque sort, cela la mettait hors d'haleine.

Laissant Sirius ainsi, la jeune fille tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir à la table sous les yeux ahuris de tout le monde.

Elle se servit d'un verre de jus orangé et le porta à ses lèvres :  
-Euh… Morgane ? On peut te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça cette dernière en léchant ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Ce jus était vraiment bon.

-Tu n'avais pas ta baguette pour lui jeter ce sort ?

Cette fois, Morgana releva les yeux vers Elène. Pourquoi lui parlait-t-on d'une baguette ?  
« Ginny ? » appela-t-elle.

Il y eut un temps de silence puis la voix de la rouquine se fit entendre :  
« Oui ? »  
« Pourquoi tout le monde me parle d'une baguette ? »  
« Une baguette ? La baguette magique ? »

« Baguette magique ? » questionna Morgana intriguée. « Qu'est-ce donc? »  
« Vous n'aviez pas de baguettes magiques pour effectuer vos sorts ? » s'étonna la rouquine d'une voix surprise.

-Ca va Morgane ? s'enquit Wendy qui avait conscience que la jeune fille était complètement ailleurs.

« Euh… Non, on a toujours jeté nos sorts par la simple force de notre esprit… » Continua toutefois Morgana sans se préoccuper de la jeune blonde.  
« Waa ! Mais ça doit vous épuiser ! »

« Un peu… »  
« Bon, écoute, je ne peux pas te parler trop longtemps mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous utilisons des baguettes magiques, cela simplifie tout pour jeter des sorts. Il faut que tu t'en serves, sinon les autres vont se poser des questions, la tienne doit être dans une poche de ton uniforme ! »

« D'accord, merci Ginny »

-Youhou ! Morgane, tu rêves ?  
-Hein ? Oh, désolé, fit Morgana déconnectée de sa liaison avec Ginny. Je pensais…

-C'était quoi le sort que tu lui a lancé ?  
Morgana réfléchit, ce sort ne devait donc pas exister ici si elle ne le connaissait pas :

-Un sort que j'ai trouvé dans un livre. Je ne l'avais encore jamais essayé… je suis assez contente de son effet.

Morgana tenta un sourire.  
-Et pour la baguette ? demanda à nouveau Elène en fronçant les sourcils.

Morgana hésita :  
-Je l'ai utilisée… vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Les filles secouèrent la tête :  
-C'est sans doute parce que j'étais de dos…

Morgana tourna la tête vers Sirius et vit qu'il avait retrouvé son aspect initial. Il croisa son regard et la fusilla instantanément.

Morgana lui renvoya un sourire ironique et détourna les yeux pour manger en toute tranquillité. Elle se sentait fière d'elle et soudainement libérée d'un poids.

-J'en reviens pas que tu ais lancé un sort à Sirius Black, lança Célia. Toi qui était folle amoureuse de lui !

-Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu être attirée par cette bouse de dragon. Il est arrogant, méchant et sournois…

-N'exagère pas trop quand même, ça c'est plutôt Regulus, Sirius a plus d'humanité, réagit aussitôt Wendy.

-Vous avez bien remarqué comment il était avec moi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis d'une famille de personnes sans pouvoir magique !

-Morgane ! s'exclamèrent Célia, Elène et Wendy exactement en même temps.

Morgana se rendit compte de sa boulette. Et si cette Morgane était issue d'une famille de sorciers ?

-Sirius n'est pas comme ça, reprit Célia après un temps de silence où les trois amis de Morgane se regardaient pour savoir laquelle des trois allait parler.

Morgana attendit la suite curieuse :  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as dit ça Morgane, tu sais très bien que Sirius a vécu des trucs difficiles avec sa famille et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est rebellé. Il ne te déteste pas parce que tu viens d'une famille de moldus !

« moldus ? » s'enquit aussitôt Morgana à Ginny.  
« Personne sans pouvoir magique » traduisit la rouquine quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors pourquoi est-il ainsi avec moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait !  
-Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un garçon populaire, il sait qu'il est beau, il plait et il en profite. Tu sais très bien que les maraudeurs sont inatteignables, on te l'a déjà répété... Nous, on regarde avec les yeux, mais c'est tout.

Ce mot « maraudeur » fit sursauter Morgana et elle prit soudainement conscience que c'était de ce groupe qu'elle devait se rapprocher… Et bien c'était mal parti vu le regard de Sirius sur elle.

-Bon allez! Il faut qu'on aille en cours, coupa Elène, mettant fin à la discussion.

Les filles se levèrent et sans un mot, Morgana les suivit. Elle jeta rapidement un regard vers la table rouge et or et observa les garçons qui entouraient Sirius.

Il y avait un brun avec de drôles de « choses » rondes sur le nez. Il était aussi plutôt beau mais avait un visage très enfantin. A côté de lui, c'était un blond au visage très pâle, il semblait un peu plus mature que son voisin. De dos, elle voyait un garçon plus petit aux cheveux bruns coupés courts. C'était donc eux les maraudeurs…

***

Morgana sortait du second cours de la journée, c'était celui de métamorphose. Sans cesse, elle avait dû faire appel à Ginny pour que celle-ci l'aide. Ses amies commençaient à se poser des questions car elles chuchotaient souvent entre elles la laissant à part.

Morgana commençait un peu à désespérer, c'était vraiment dur de débarquer dans un monde inconnu où tout semblait si différent.

La jeune fille voulut prendre un peu de distance avec les filles qui l'entouraient et entreprit d'aller à la bibliothèque pour en savoir un peu plus sur tout ce qui avait changé depuis son temps.

Alors qu'elle avançait tranquillement, suivant les indications pour aller à la bibliothèque, la jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées si bien que lorsque quatre garçons bien connus débarquèrent au détour d'un couloir, elle sursauta :

-Tiens… Morgane ! Je crois qu'on a un compte à régler tous les deux !  
C'était Sirius qui venait de parler. Morgana se reprit bien vite et releva des yeux froids sur le jeune sorcier :  
-Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire tout à l'heure.

Les quatre maraudeurs se lancèrent un regard que Morgana perçut comme étant surpris.

Cette Morgane à qui elle avait emprunté le corps devait sans doute être une fille timide.

La demoiselle eut un sourire à cette pensée : elle-même, elle avait été longuement timide, mais c'était une manière de se protéger car à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait et ici, à Poudlard, elle allait enfin pouvoir s'exprimer sans rien risquer.

-Ne prends pas ton air supérieur avec nous, Olliway, tu risquerais de le regretter.  
Cette phrase tira la jeune fille de sa rêverie et elle reprit un air froid.

-Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me torturer parce que je suis une enfant de… moldus? Essayer de me tuer parce que je suis différente ? C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle ironique.

En prononçant cette phrase, elle fixait d'un regard méprisable Sirius Black presque persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Anthonin.

La réaction des quatre jeunes garçons l'étonna au plus haut point.

Le visage du beau ténébreux se ferma brutalement :  
-Comment peux-tu oser me dire ça ? siffla-t-il d'une voix profondément touchée et froide.

Sur ces mots, il quitta brusquement ses amis presque à pas de course comme si une mouche l'avait piquée.

Ses copains fusillèrent Morgana du regard et le grand brun qui portait des choses étranges sur son nez lui dit d'une voix furieuse :

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu te passer par la tête Olliway, tu connais suffisamment l'histoire de Sirius pour savoir qu'il n'est pas comme ça et que ce sujet est sensible. Alors, si tu l'as fais exprès - ce dont je ne doute pas, je te conseille de ne plus t'approcher de lui.

Laissant la jeune fille désorientée, ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour.

Morgana secoua alors la tête, abasourdie. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle était dans une époque bien différente de la sienne, sans doute que les mentalités avaient évoluées.

Peut être qu'aujourd'hui, la naissance n'avait aucune importance. En y réfléchissant un peu plus profondément, Morgana se rappela la réaction de Sirius et se dit qu'étant donné sa réaction, il devait encore y avoir des problèmes avec ces histoires de sang.

Mais comment savoir qui était concerné par cela et qui ne l'était pas ? Morgana décida de demander à Ginny le soir même.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent longuement et Morgana apprit de nombreuses choses et notamment le nom des choses en fer que portait l'ami de Black : des lunettes !

Ginny lui parla également de Quidditch et lui expliqua les règles de ce jeu. Morgana s'y intéressa particulièrement : voler sur des balais, quelle idée quand même. Elle se promit de s'y essayer un jour.

La jeune anglaise lui parla aussi de l'histoire de Sirius Black et cela fit bizarre à Morgana. Malgré le fait qu'elle trouvait sa rébellion particulièrement courageuse, l'image du jeune homme se moquant d'elle lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Sa conclusion avant de dormir fut que peu importe ce qu'il se passait. Elle était prête à tout pour réaliser le désir de Ginny et de « s'éclater comme une folle » dans cette époque encore très mystérieuse et peu importe les risques qu'elle prenait… elle n'en avait que pour 9 mois !


	4. Chapter 4 : Mission Peter

_Bonjour à tous, je voudrais vous remercier de lire cette histoire et j'aimerais surtout remercier mes deux revieweurs : Dray et Nian, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a motivé à publier la suite! Merci à mes 4 followers, c'est toujours très agréable de savoir que des personnes lisent notre histoire. Je ne sais pas du tout si il y a un moyen de répondre personnellement aux reviews, si quelqu'un le sait, serait-il possible de me l'indiquer? Merci beaucoup! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre._

_Miss hpfBlack_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre 4 : mission Peter****  
**  
Morgana fixait d'un air absent les éléments présents sur la table. Non pas qu'elle hésitait à choisir tel ou tel ingrédient pour ravir son estomac qui criait famine, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle réfléchissait…

La jeune fille était concentrée sur la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir commencer réellement sa mission auprès des maraudeurs.

Faisant un retour rapide depuis son arrivée, elle fit cette conclusion :

* La jeune Morgane à qui elle avait usurpé le corps devait être sa propre descendante, bizarrement issue de parents « moldus ». Son caractère était apparemment plutôt passif, naïf, et au vu des amies qu'elle avait, et sans doute un peu niaise.

* Morgane était également amoureuse de Sirius Black et le lui avait dit. Ce dernier aimait se moquer d'elle et semblait la trouver totalement inintéressante et stupide.

* Morgane avait une amie avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, Wendy, blonde et un peu trop limitée intellectuellement. Et trois autres peu intéressantes également.

L'étape n°1 de sa mission semblait donc déjà bien entamée. En revanche, le résultat ne lui convenait pas du tout et elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait déjà effectué de surprenant qui avait finit par faire fuir « ses amies » :

Peu réceptive aux conversations sans intérêt de « ses amies », elle se trouvait être souvent dans ses pensées ou bien en grande discussion avec Ginny ce qui lui avait valu d'être mise à l'écart par elles.

De plus, marquée par son sentiment d'amour et de haine envers Anthonin Black, elle s'était emballé auprès de Sirius imaginant que portant le même nom, il était du même genre. De par son fort caractère, elle avait réussi à se faire littéralement détester par lui mais également par le reste des maraudeurs.

A présent, elle se retrouvait seule, sans aide et complètement détournée de sa deuxième mission dont le but était de se rapprocher des maraudeurs.

Un soupir lui échappa ce qui lui valut une remarque :  
-Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être dans la lune, Morgane ? Ca commence à devenir réellement rageant.

Morgana se retourna vers wendy et eut un haussement d'épaule, puis sans répondre, elle se concentra :  
« Ginny ? » appela-t-elle.  
Elle dut attendre quelque minutes avant d'avoir une réponse :  
« oui, je suis là, désolé »

« J'ai un soucis… »  
« Quel genre ? »

« Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas... » fit Morgana complètement démotivée.  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Les amis de Morgane se doute que quelque chose n'est pas normal et j'avoue que je ne les supporte pas, elles sont vraiment inintéressantes. Quant aux maraudeurs, je me les suis déjà mis à dos, surtout Sirius. »

Il y eut un temps de silence où Morgana se demanda si Ginny n'avait pas coupé la communication, mais elle l'entendit à nouveau :  
« Ecoute, ne t'en fais pour les amis de Morgane, elle ont l'air d'être sans intérêt pour la mission. Ne leur prête pas attention. Pour Sirius, si tu as fais une bourde, tu peux toujours tenter de la réparer. »

« Une bourde ? » s'enquit la voyageuse du temps.  
« Une erreur, une bêtise » modifia Ginny. « Sinon, ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de sympatiser avec Lily Evans. Je ne sais pas son caractère, mais tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec elle, peut être. »

« Qui est-elle déjà ? »

« Je sais qu'elle est à Gryffondor. C'est une rousse aux yeux vert émeraude. D'après ce que j'ai compris, James Potter, l'un des maraudeurs lui court après… euh… est amoureux d'elle. Soit elle le repousse, soit ils sont ensemble, je ne sais pas. Tu peux essayer d'être amie avec elle car si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elle sortira sûrement avec lui cette année. Ainsi, tu pourras te reprocher du groupe en même temps. »

« Mmm, Lily Evans, je mémorise… Aurais-tu un autre moyen pour que je puisse réaliser la mission en cas d'échec ? »  
Ginny se racla la gorge et Morgana sut que ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

« En fait… » commença-t-elle hésitante.  
« Oui ? »

« J'avais un autre plan, mais c'est un peu moins attrayant. »  
« Dis toujours ? »

« Tu pourrais te rapprocher… voir sortir, enfin avoir une relation amoureuse avec Peter Pettigrow afin de le rendre gentil et le détourner de son idée d'intégrer la garde rapprochée de Voldemort. »

Morgana éclata de rire devant la proposition étonnante de son amie télépathique. Elle attira des regards sur elle et fut dévisagée par ses camarades :  
-Désolée..., fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Les filles la regardèrent avec des gros yeux et se détournèrent d'elle sans répondre.  
« Tu veux que je tombe amoureuse de celui qui n'ouvre jamais la bouche ? Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? » répondit alors Morgana ignorant royalement la réaction des Poufsouffles.

« Je ne t'oblige en rien, Morgana, sache-le, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir imposé ça, je pensais vraiment que j'allais moi-même être envoyée à cette époque, mais… »  
« Stop! C'est bon Ginny, ne t'en fait donc point… »  
« Pas... » corrigea Ginny morose.  
« Oui, ne t'en fait pas, sincèrement, ça me fait plaisir d'être là, et j'ai vraiment envie de réussir ma mission pour toi. La seule chose avec laquelle j'aurai vraiment du mal, je crois que c'est Black… »

« Sincèrement, si tu ne mets pas Sirius de ton côté, ce n'est pas si grave pour le moment. L'essentiel serait simplement d'éviter que Pettigrow trahisse les parents d'Harry. Alors tu as deux choix : ou tu fais tout pour mettre en valeur Peter afin qu'il prenne confiance en lui et désire être quelqu'un de bien, ou tu tente de le séparer des trois autres afin que Sirius n'ait pas l'idée de confier le rôle de gardien des clés à ce traître. »

« Je vois…, je crois que je préfère la première proposition. »  
« Je ne t'en voudrai pas, si tu échoues ! J'aurai au moins tenté de rendre Harry heureux… »

« L'aimes-tu ce demoi… euh, garçon ? »  
Morgana entendit Ginny soupirer et la plaignit profondément. Le monde dans lequel elle vivait ne semblait pas particulièrement réjouissant.

« Oui, je l'aime » répondit-elle finalement. « On se reparle plus tard ? »  
« D'accord, au revoir Ginny »  
« Bye »

Morgana poussa un nouveau soupir et tourna ses yeux vers la table des Gryffondors. Que devait-elle choisir ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

-Peter ? lança Morgana non loin de la bibliothèque tandis que le maraudeur, seul, s'éloignait.  
Ce dernier se retourna et en voyant son interlocutrice eut un sursaut et recula. Morgana s'avança lentement :

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'aimerais juste te parler…  
-Je ne veux pas te parler… répondit le maraudeur d'une voix couinante.

Morgana replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et demanda l'air innocente :  
-Pourquoi ça Peter ?  
-Appelle-moi Pettigrow. Et je ne te parlerai pas, c'est comme ça.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme tourna les talons dans un mouvement peu gracieux.  
-Ecoute Peter, je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit à Black… C'était sous le coup de la colère. Il s'est tellement moqué de moi. Crois-tu que je méritais ces moqueries ?

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau :  
-Ce n'était pas une raison pour l'insulter ainsi. Tu l'as fait de la pire manière qui soit et tu le sais très bien !  
-j'ai juste visé son point faible, Peter, c'est généralement ce que l'on fait lorsque on ne supporte plus…

-Morgane…, je..., je…, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Je ne dois pas te parler, c'est tout...  
-Tu ne dois pas ? Est-ce donc un ordre de ton stupide groupe ?

Peter leva les sourcils et ses joues devinrent rouges :  
-Excuse-moi, Peter, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu es assez grand pour prendre tes décisions tout seul.  
-Mon groupe n'est pas stupide, murmura le maraudeur en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.  
-Non, je veux bien l'admettre, vous êtes amis. Cependant, j'ai bien remarqué que, parfois, tu es un peu leur serviteur…

-Ne dis pas ça !  
-Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce dont je voulais parler. coupa soudainement Morgana agacée. Si je t'ai retenu, ce n'est pas pour parler de Black ou te faire la morale. Tu es simplement le seul des maraudeurs que j'apprécie…

-Moi ? s'étrangla Peter en faisant une drôle de tête.  
-Oui, toi, reprit Morgana en tentant de garder son sérieux. Je sais également que tu es doué en sortilège. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il méfiant.  
-J'ai besoin d'aide…, expliqua Morgana en prenant un visage dramatiquement désespéré.  
-Tu veux que je t'aide en sortilège ? s'enquit Peter avec prudence.

-Pas longtemps, juste un peu. On est en cours ensemble et je t'ai vu, tu es réellement doué, j'aimerais que tu me donnes une technique, de l'aide.  
-Pourquoi moi ? Sirius ou Remus sont bien plus doués que moi.

Morgana le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
-Crois-tu que ce soit une excellente idée de demander à Sirius ?

-Non, c'est vrai… mais… et Remus ?

Désespérée par la réaction de Peter, Morgana décida de passer au second plan.  
-Bon, excuse-moi de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps.

Elle commença à faire demi-tour, lorsque :  
-Olliway ?  
-Morgane, corrigea la voyageuse du temps en se retournant

-Oui, Morgane, je veux bien essayer. Mais à une seule condition…  
-Laquelle ?  
-Je ne veux pas que mes amis le sachent.

C'était parfait. Exactement ce que Morgana espérait. Elle hocha alors la tête et conclut finalement :  
-Bon d'accord, on se retrouve dans la salle de classe vide à côté du cours de métamorphose tous les samedis à 17h30 ? Es-tu d'accord ?

Le maraudeur hocha la tête.  
-Merci Peter, fit Morgana. Elle lui tendit la main et le jeune Gryffondor la serra en rougissant.

Puis Morgana s'éloigna :  
-A samedi prochain Peter !  
-A samedi, répondit le garçon d'une voix hésitante et le visage complètement rouge.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo_

_Et voilà, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Dois-je continuer à vous poster la suite ou abandonner définitivement cette idée complètement absurde^^?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Serpentard

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier avec gratitude_ _Juanita__ qui grâce à sa review m'a vraiment motivée à mettre la suite ! Et qui plus est, m'a donné une réponse à ma question ! Encore merci :)__! Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré le peu de lecture qu'obtient cette fiction, elle plaît tout de même._

_Voici donc le chapitre 5 où vous allez avoir un petit peu d'action. _

_Bonne lecture_

_Miss Black_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre 5 : Serpentard****  
**  
Morgana marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école, elle était en retard à son cours et avait une horrible habitude de se perdre dans Poudlard. Malheureusement, demander son chemin à un élève n'était pas très approprié étant donné qu'elle était censée être élève depuis bien longtemps.

« Morbleu » jura-t-elle. « Comment vais-je pouvoir me retrouver ? »

Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau devant la grande salle, elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de réfléchir. Mais, des voix se firent entendre non loin d'elle, la tirant de ses pensées. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et repéra deux élèves de la maison Serpentard.

-Je crois qu'elle la vu, commença l'un des deux, un brun au regard ténébreux.  
-Tu dois lui jeter un _oubliette_rapidement, déclara l'autre, une fille blonde au visage anguleux. Le maître nous a dit d'être discrets ! Tu es vraiment stupide d'avoir laissé ton bras visible.

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, protesta le garçon.  
-Sais-tu qui c'est ?  
-Oui, je crois que c'est Evans, la sang-de-bourbe en septième année à Gryffondor.  
-Je vois qui c'est. Je m'en occupe. Mais elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, siffla la blonde.

Morgana, les oreilles tendues, réagit aussitôt au nom « Evans ». Serait-ce la fameuse personne dont Ginny lui avait parlé afin qu'elle se rapproche d'elle.

« Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ». Cette phrase intrigua notre héroïne. Ces gens-là avaient parlé d'un maître, de violence et d'_oubliette_, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe !

« Ginny ? » appela-t-elle afin d'avoir un conseil.  
« Je suis en cours, Morgana. Peux-tu me contacter plus tard ou c'est vraiment important? »  
« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en sortir.»

Bon, elle devait se débrouiller seule, et pour ça, elle devait déjà prévenir Lily Evans. Elle fit un pas pour se détourner, lorsque les deux personnes qu'elle avait écouté surgirent devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent tout d'abord surpris, puis un rictus méprisant se dessina sur le visage des Serpentards. Morgana sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Avaient-ils compris qu'elle avait tout entendu ?  
-Tu nous as espionnés sang-de-bourbe ?

-Pardon, répliqua la jeune sorcière bien décidée à ne pas répondre aux provocations des verts et argent.  
-Tu nous as très bien compris.

-Absolument pas, assura Morgana, un air étonné parfaitement réussi sur le visage.  
-Laisse tomber, on n'a pas le temps, trancha la sorcière blonde abaissant la baguette de son compagnon. On s'en occupera en même temps qu'Evans.

Après l'avoir franchement fusillée du regard, les deux Serpentards s'enfuirent rapidement sans se retourner.

Morgana put enfin respirer de nouveau. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment en retard à son cours, son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau. Puis une décision rapide s'imposa dans son esprit : la meilleure solution était de retourner au dortoir. Après tout, elle se fichait bien d'obtenir des notes ou de ne pas aller en cours.

C'est ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Comme elle s'en était doutée, ses « amies » de Poufsouffle ne vinrent lui poser aucune question lorsqu'elles furent de retour du cours. A présent, elle l'ignorait royalement.

Cependant, les regards se posaient de temps en temps sur elle avec beaucoup de curiosité. Les élèves devaient se demander ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Morgane.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Morgana décida de partir à la recherche d'Evans afin de pouvoir la prévenir. Entre temps, elle avait contacté Ginny qui l'avait encouragée à prévenir cette fameuse rouquine. Ces Serpentards, selon elle, étaient sûrement des mangemorts.

Arrivant dans la grande salle, la jeune sorcière décida d'aller au culot. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'approcha d'une rousse suffisamment proche de la description de Ginny et lui demanda :  
-Tu es Lily Evans ?

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise et Morgana croisa son joli regard vert émeraude. Aucun doute à avoir, c'était bien celle qu'elle cherchait.  
-Oui, c'est moi… répondit la jeune fille méfiante.  
-Pourrais-je te parler ?

La rousse sembla peser la pour et le contre puis finalement se leva pour suivre Morgana. C'est alors que cette dernière remarqua que les deux Serpentards l'avaient repérée. Ce n'était pas vraiment positif comme situation. Elle devait faire au plus vite.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la grande salle et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Rapidement, Morgana attrapa le bras de Lily et la tira dans un recoin sombre, elle s'exprima à voix basse :  
-Je suis Morgana… euh Morgane Olliway, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis venue te prévenir que deux Serpentards veulent se venger de toi...

Les yeux magnifiques de la rouquine s'écarquillèrent.  
-Que veux-tu dire par vengeance ?  
-Il semblerait que tu aurais aperçu quelque chose sur le bras d'un garçon qu'il aurait préféré que tu ne vois pas. Avec une fille blonde, ils ont l'intention de te faire oublier ce passage à l'aide du sortilège d'oubli…

-Satanés mangemorts, murmura la jeune sorcière entre ses dents, peux-tu me décrire à quoi ils ressemblaient ?  
-Le demoi… euh le garçon était brun et bien fait de sa personne, mais son visage paraissait très rigide et méprisant. La fille, elle, était blonde, la peau blanche comme du lait et un visage pointu. Pourquoi as-tu dit mangemort ?

-Oublie, ça n'a aucune importance, mais je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue.  
-Je sais ce que sont les mangemorts, s'exclama Morgana un peu vexée. Crois-tu vraiment que ceux-ci en font partie ?

Lily Evans sembla hésiter à placer sa confiance en la jeune Poufsouffle qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Mais le regard de Morgana était étrangement rempli d'honnêteté inhabituelle et semblait même briller d'intelligence.

Alors, elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la voix :  
-J'ai vu la marque sur le bras de Goyle. Je n'ai aucun doute sur son rôle auprès de tu-sais-qui…

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais savoir, déclara une voix glaciale. Merci sang-de-bourbe de nous avoir menés directement et de manière simple vers Evans. Tu nous as grandement simplifié la tâche.  
Les deux filles se retournèrent brusquement pour faire face aux deux insupportables Serpentards. Ils avaient leur baguette levée.

Le regard que la rouquine jeta à Morgana la fit frissonner.  
-Ce n'était pas un piège, Lily, je t'assure, se justifia la jeune anglaise avant de brandir sa baguette à son tour.

La Gryffondor ne sembla pas réfléchir plus longtemps, elle leva également sa baguette et lança d'une voix claire et dépourvue de peur :  
-Quoi que vous fassiez, vous êtes déjà dénoncés. J'ai envoyé un hibou au directeur pour le prévenir de votre condition. Vous serez renvoyez dans peu de temps.

Morgana écarquilla les yeux devant le courage de cette adolescente. Cela, en revanche ne sembla pas impressionner leurs adversaires puisque la jeune blonde éclata d'un rire cruelle :  
-Nous allons malheureusement t'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle sang-de-bourbe. Ton hibou a malencontreusement été intercepté par quelques amis à nous. Je crois que le directeur ne recevra jamais cette bonne nouvelle. Quel dommage!

Lily ne se laissa pas démonter :  
-Peu importe si ce n'est pas maintenant. S'il le faut, j'irai lui dire en personne

Oh, oh ! Ça allait tourner à la catastrophe si Morgana n'intervenait pas rapidement.  
-Il faudrait déjà que tu puisses… Endoloris !  
-Protego !  
Morgana avait sauté devant Lily et un immense bouclier plutôt impressionnant s'était élevé entre les Serpentards et les deux jeunes filles.

Le moment de surprise passé, Lily s'écria :  
-Expelliarmus !

Et au même moment, Morgana lança un _épistaxis_.  
Le sort d'Evans fut facilement détourné par la blonde, mais celui de Morgana heurta de plein fouet le jeune mangemort. Un flot de sang s'échappa de son nez en se répandant aussitôt sur sa robe de sorcier et sur le sol.

La Serpentard poussa un cri de rage et annula le sort avant d'attaquer à nouveau  
-Doloris !  
-Levicorpus, lança Lily  
-brachiumcassaris, siffla Morgana.  
Les deux sorts furent détournés et voyant le regard interrogatif de la rouquine, Morgana se sentit obligée d'expliquer :  
-C'était un sort pour casser les deux bras.

Ce moment d'inattention lui valut d'être touchée par un _petrificus totalus_. Elle tomba au sol et vit Lily se retrouver seule face au deux Serpentards. Elle commença à paniquer en se sentant totalement inutile.

Cependant, la rouquine évita de justesse un autre doloris et créa un nouveau bouclier :  
-Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, Evans ?  
-Conjunctiva !

La jeune blonde détourna le sort d'aveuglement en riant froidement, puis elle retenta son sort impardonnable qui cette fois toucha la Gryffondor de plein fouet. Alors que des cris de douleurs allaient s'échapper de la gorge de Lily, un sortilège de la Serpentard la réduisit au silence.

Morgana avait envie de pleurer devant la souffrance de la jeune rouquine. Ces deux Serpentards étaient vraiment cruels.  
-Finite Incantatem !

Cette fois, c'était une voix masculine qui venait de crier. James Potter apparut dans le champ de vision de Morgana. Il était accompagné de toute sa clique. Même si cela la rassurait d'un certain côté, elle sentait que pour elle, cela n'allait pas être un avantage.

C'est alors qu'un combat de sort se déroula sous les yeux de la jeune sorcière. Elle vit également Lily, les yeux pleins de larmes se relever et avancer à quatre patte vers Morgana. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle lança un _Finite Incantatem_à la Poufsouffle qui retrouva aussitôt la liberté de ses mouvements.

-je vous conseille d'abandonner, grogna Sirius, un air mauvais sur le visage. Vous êtes en sous-effectif.

La jeune blonde, en effet, ne souriait plus, mais toutefois, sa défense contre les sorts des maraudeurs restait impressionnante.  
-On s'en va, marmonna-t-elle finalement.

Elle lança un dernier sort qui toucha Peter et prit son camarade par le bras avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Bande de lâche, s'écria Sirius.

Une fois que les mauradeurs furent sûrs que les Serpentards étaient bien partis, ils se précipitèrent auprès de Lily et Morgana.

James Potter s'accroupit aux côtés de la rouquine et lui demanda :  
-Ça va ?

Lily le fusilla du regard :  
-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'aller ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda Sirius d'une voix agressive, le regard fixé sur Morgana.

Cette dernière eut envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais se rappela juste à temps que, non seulement, il n'était pas Anthonin mais qu'en plus, elle devait l'avoir de son côté pour la mission.

-Pourquoi as-tu emmené Lily prendre des risques comme ça ? s'exclama alors à son tour James Potter.  
«Alors ça c'était fort», pensa la jeune sorcière. Voilà qu'on l'accusait.  
-Même pas capable de la défendre, renchérit Sirius.

Lily se mit debout avec difficulté s'éloignant de l'étreinte de James qui voulait la soutenir. Le visage rouge, elle s'écria :  
-C'est pas bientôt finit ces accusations bidons ?

Les maraudeurs sursautèrent et Remus fit une grimace comme si il pressentait l'orage qui allait leur tomber dessus. Morgana retint un sourire en pensant que la jeune rouquine semblait avoir un sacré impact sur le petit groupe de prétentieux.

-Morgane est venue me prévenir de l'agression qui m'était destinée. Elle m'a défendu honorablement, et sans elle, j'aurais déjà la mémoire effacée. Alors vos insultes, vous pouvez les garder dans votre bouche de maraudeurs immatures.

Sur ces mots, elle tendit la main à Morgana qui se remit debout, retenant à grande peine un éclat de rire devant l'air penaud de James Potter :  
-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il malgré tout, passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
-Je vais bien. Je veux toutefois que toi et Black présentiez vos excuses à Morgane et après, j'irai voir le directeur.

-Jamais, cracha aussitôt Sirius en lançant un regard méprisant à notre héroïne.

Malgré tout le dégout que lui inspirait ce maudit descendant d'Anthonin Black, Morgana décida de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de faire. « C'est vraiment pour la mission ! » se promit-elle intérieurement.

-Ecoute Lily, avant que Potter et Black ne disent quoique ce soit. Je crois que je dois moi aussi présenter quelques excuses à Black.  
Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les gris de Sirius et après avoir inspiré un grand coup, elle débita d'une traite :  
-Je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi, je retire mes paroles de l'autre jour et je te présente toutes mes excuses.

« Waaa ! » pensa-t-elle subitement. « Je l'ai fait. »  
Apparemment, cela eut l'effet escompté.

Le jeune Gryffondor semblait un peu décontenancée.  
-Excuse acceptée, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Morgana eut un sourire, mais elle le regretta aussitôt car Sirius reprit :  
-Mais à la moindre insulte, Olliway, je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans mon champ de vision.

Morgana bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment osait-il ? Elle le détestait vraiment.

Foutue mission !

Contre son gré, elle hocha la tête et dut réprimer une grimace de dégout.  
Le second plan de son objectif s'annonçait soudainement un peu plus difficile que prévu.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

_Alors alors alors ? Un avis quelconque ? Des critiques constructives ? Des éléments incompris ? Dites-moi tout ? Merci d'avoir lu :)_


	6. Chapter 6 : Camarades

_Hey tous, un grand merci pour avoir lu le chapitre précédent. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plait et je vous envoi le chapitre suivant. Si vous avez des critiques, je suis toute ouïe :) Sinon, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

**Chapitre 6 : Camarades  
**  
-Il ne faut pas hésiter à se laisser guider par sa baguette, par exemple, wingardium leviosa. Tu vois ?

Morgana, à la suite de Peter, éleva son bras et reproduit le geste fait par le Gryffondor.  
-Non, tu es trop raide. Imagine que tu as un pinceau entre les doigts et que tu peints de grands traits abstraits. Voilà, c'est déjà mieux.

-Foutue baguette, grommela Morgana de mauvaise humeur.  
Repensant à sa capacité à jeter des sorts sans baguette, la jeune fille se rendit compte tout de même que la baguette magique permettait d'économiser des forces et parfois même de doubler d'intensité les sortilèges. Cependant, elle n'était pas évidente à manier.

-Tu as dit quoi ? demanda le maraudeur.  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si mauvaise, répondit la sorcière d'une voix agacée.

Il y eut un silence puis, les joues un peu rouges, Peter demanda :  
-Tu as commencé la dissertation de Flitwick sur le sort de désillusion ?  
-Non, avoua Morgana.

Et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tout d'un coup, elle regrettait l'idée de ces cours particuliers bidons...  
-Je l'ai fini, si tu veux on peut la travailler ensemble mardi soir ?  
-C'est une excellente idée, acquiesça la Poufsouffle à contrecœur.  
-En tous les cas, reprit Peter d'une voix sérieuse. Travaille tes gestes et surtout lis ces bouquins. Tu verras tout de suite que ça te simplifiera la vie.

Le jeune garçon poussa trois ouvrages particulièrement épais vers son « élève » et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Merci beaucoup, Peter.  
-De rien. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, parce que les autres vont se demander où je suis. A plus tard, Morgane.

Et à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il fila hors de la salle de classe. Morgana soupira :  
« Ginny ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Il me semble que ma mission 2 est bien entamée, je fais des cours particuliers avec Pettigrow, j'ai sauvé Lily Evans et je me suis excusé auprès de Black »  
« C'est déjà bien tout ça. Il est évident que le mieux serait quand-même de rentrer dans le groupe des maraudeurs... Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas évident ».

« Ils sont célèbres dans toute l'école, donc difficiles à approcher… » confirma la brunette.  
« Alors essaie de séduire Peter… »

Il y eut un temps de silence où Morgana s'imagina dans les bras du jeune Gryffondor. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût : il ne l'attirait vraiment pas.  
-Ce n'est pas franchement tentant…, marmonna-t-elle à haute voix.

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas tentant ? demanda une voix féminine.  
Morgana sursauta et se retourna brutalement levant sa main prête à lancer un sort. Lorsqu'elle reconnue Lily, elle se détendit aussitôt :  
-Evans ! Tu m'as fait peur !

La jeune rouquine éclata d'un magnifique rire cristallin, tel que Morgana n'en avait jamais entendu auparavant.  
-Tu peux m'appeler Lily, je déteste cette manie d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille.  
-Ah bon ? fit Morgana d'un air interrogateur et moqueur. Même pour les maraudeurs, tu n'aimes pas cette « manie » ?

-Tu as de l'humour Morgane. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu ne ressembles plus du tout à celle que tu étais avant, déclara Lily, contournant la provocation avec habilité.

Morgana eut un sourire amusé :  
-Des choses ont changées…, répondit-elle mystérieuse.

Lily leva un sourcil mais ne posa pas de questions. Puis, elle lança :  
-En tous les cas, je suis bien contente de te trouver ici, car j'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi hier. J'ai pu aller voir le directeur, saine et sauve et je voulais t'en parler.  
-Qu'a-t-il dit ? s'enquit Morgana curieuse.  
-Malheureusement, il m'a dit que sans preuve concrète, il ne pouvait pas les faire renvoyer. J'ai tenté de lui rapporter l'attaque ainsi que le fait que nous ayons des témoins…

Sur ces mots, Lily grimaça et ajouta d'une traite :  
-Ces imbéciles de maraudeurs sont de tels menteurs que leur témoignage ne serait pas crédible.  
-Il y a toujours mon témoignage ? proposa Morgana nullement étonnée par les propos de la rouquine.

Les joues de Lily se colorèrent :  
-Hum… euh…, commença-t-elle, gênée. Ton témoignage n'est pas… euh… suffisant.

A peine ces mots dits, Morgana eut une lueur de compréhension :  
-Tu veux plutôt dire que le témoignage de Morgane Olliway n'est pas valable non plus?

Lily hocha la tête, timidement :  
-Tu es bien trop connue pour lancer toutes les fausses rumeurs de l'école. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à te faire confiance l'autre soir.

-Oh ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Morgana. Mais quelle gourde cette Morgane !  
Ces paroles firent pouffer la jeune Gryffondor et cela fit naître un sourire aux lèvres de la Poufsouffle.

-Tu t'insultes toute seule ? C'est vraiment inhabituel, s'étonna Lily comme pour justifier son fou-rire.  
« Si elle savait, » pensa la jeune Morgana.  
-En fait, je ne suis qu'une bouse de dragon, continua la Poufsouffle. Ma réputation est foutue.

Sur ces mots, elle sourit, elle venait d'employer une expression typique de cette drôle d'époque.

Les sourcils froncés de Lily la tirèrent de ses pensées.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes à ce point ? hésita la rouquine.  
-Et bien… une envie de changement, répondit évasivement la brunette.

Voulant changer rapidement de sujet, la jeune fille tourna les talons en déclarant :  
-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller travailler un peu !  
-Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

Morgana hésita :  
-oui…, dit-elle, j'ai un devoir de potion à terminer…  
-Je t'accompagne.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor et Morgana tenta de lui rendre en n'effectuant pas de grimace. Elle aurait préférée être seule. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'avouer qu'elle avait commencé à gagner la confiance de Lily Evans. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais la jeune sorcière, étrangement, n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Elle décida d'ignorer cette sensation étrange et les deux filles restèrent quelques heures ensemble dans l'univers poussiéreux des livres. De façon inattendue, notre jeune héroïne se surprit à y trouver un certain plaisir.

Elle ne comprenait pas particulièrement tout ce qu'elle lisait mais les questions posées à Ginny Weasley lui apportaient des réponses claires qui la satisfaisaient.

A la suite de ce temps de travail, Lily lui proposa d'aller se détendre à l'extérieur. Les deux filles firent doucement connaissance. Malgré ce malaise qui s'intensifiait tout au long de leur discussion, Morgana commença à apprécier la présence de la rouquine.

Le soir venu, les deux filles durent se séparer :  
-Est-ce qu'une sortie à pré-au-lard te tente demain ? questionna la rouquine.

Le cœur de Morgana s'accéléra, _Pré-au-lard_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo_

_Aurais-je un avis? :)_


	7. Chapter 7 : Explication

___Un grand merci à mes deux reviewers Lily et Tarsec qui m'ont encouragé à poster la suite! La voici! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Pré-au-lard_…, elle n'avait encore jamais entendu ce mot avant. Et pourtant la rouquine venait de lui proposer d'y aller le lendemain… C'était une catastrophe !

Les sens en alerte, elle interrogea au plus vite Ginny faisant mine de réfléchir pour ne pas interpeller Lily. Malheureusement, la connexion ne se fit pas…

Il fallait donc répondre, maintenant :

-Euh… oui ! Bien sûr avec plaisir même, improvisa-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Ses paroles semblèrent convenir à sa camarade car son sourire s'élargit :

-Super, alors dans ce cas, on se retrouve demain devant la statue de la sorcière borne vers 10h, on mangera là-bas et on pourra aller faire les boutiques.

« Sorcière borne » ? « Boutique » ? Oh la la, elle qui croyait avoir acquis tout le vocabulaire de cette époque, voilà qu'elle en découvrait de nouveaux.

Elle masqua sa panique et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-A demain alors, fit la jolie rouquine avec un signe de la main.

Morgana le lui rendit puis une fois que la Gryffondore se fut éloignée pour rejoindre sa table, elle tenta à nouveau d'établir le contact avec Ginny.

« Ginny » ?

Morgana s'assit par automatisme à côté de Wendy.

-C'est Célia qui est là ! s'exclama aussitôt la blonde d'une voix sèche.

Morgana lui adressa un sourire crispé :

-Bonjour à toi aussi !

« Ginny ? » Tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Mais la connexion ne se fit pas plus. Que se passait-il donc ?

-Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ? Tu n'es pas à ta place! reprit la blonde, la voix vibrante de colère.

Morgana poussa un soupir et se leva pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin à côté d'une petite brunette au visage maladif. Elle croisa son regard cinq secondes et elle eut cette impression étrange d'être sondée.

Brrr, elle détourna le regard et se concentra à nouveau.

Son cerveau marchait à toute allure. D'abord cette impression bizarre, puis cette après-midi inhabituelle avec Lily et enfin l'absence de communication avec la seule personne susceptible de l'aider.

Morgana sentit soudainement la panique l'envahir. Sans contact avec Ginny, sa mission lui semblait complètement floue ! Quel en était son but déjà ? Pourquoi avait-elle été envoyée ici ?

La gorge sèche, Morgana jeta un œil aux différents plats disposés sur la table jaune et noire. L'appétit avait brusquement disparu et avait fait place à une nausée particulièrement désagréable.

Elle tenta alors de remettre ses idées en place :

Ginny l'avait « invoquée » pour qu'elle change CE présent. Elle était amoureuse d'un Harry Potter (fils de cet imbu James Potter et de Lily Evans) dont les parents avaient été tués par un grand mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Peter Pettigrow avait été nommé gardien des clés par James parce que Sirius Black (un grand crétin !) avait refusé et cédé sa place à son ami. Malheureusement, ce dernier était un mangemort : serviteur de Voldemort et les avait trahi faisant croire que le responsable du meurtre était Sirius…

Bon déjà, elle se rappelait du fil conducteur de l'histoire ! Bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, sa mission… En quoi consistait-elle ?

Pour changer un passé, il fallait donc avoir un impact sur les personnages concernés par cette histoire. Il fallait donc qu'elle agisse auprès des maraudeurs, de Lily et de Voldemort… Enfin, pas trop près de Voldemort si possible. Ginny lui avait conseillé de s'occuper plus particulièrement de Peter, qui était selon elle, le plus maniable. Une autre solution lui vint à l'esprit, elle pourrait éviter le mariage entre Lily et James en séduisant le maraudeur concerné…

Morgana eut une grimace à cette idée. C'était la meilleure solution pour rendre Ginny encore plus malheureuse car cela supprimerait l'existence de Harry.

« La première solution est l'unique réalisable » pensa-t-elle dépitée.

Mais la jeune fille était revigorée, et moins inquiète. Elle tenta à nouveau la connexion avec Ginny mais celle-ci restait étonnamment inexistante. Avec un long soupir fatigué, la jeune Poufsouffle se leva de table afin d'aller directement se coucher. Elle n'avait touché à rien.

Sa tête eut aussitôt touché l'oreiller que la jeune fille tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Des rêves étranges peuplèrent sa nuit:

_Anthonin lui tenait la main et ils riaient ensemble, mais soudain, elle reconnaissait Sirius et le giflait de toutes ses forces. A l'instant même, il était redevenu Anthonin qui furieux l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait alors vu à son bras une horrible marque ressemblant à un squelette vivant. Comprenant que celui dont elle était amoureuse était un traître, Morgana s'était mise à pleurer et à courir. C'est alors que Pettigrow se heurta à elle. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les siens et elle y vit une lueur sadique briller :_

_-Tu veux changer le passé… murmura-t-il utilisant la voix de son professeur. C'est dangereux, très dangereux._

_Son visage se rapprochait et Morgana, le cœur battant et complètement angoissée voulut s'enfuir à nouveau, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir et lorsque les lèvres de Peter touchèrent les siennes, elle ressentit un froid glacial l'envahir de toute part et elle se réveilla en sursaut._

La respiration haletante, elle se rendit compte que sa couverture était tombée au sol. Elle avait dû faire des mouvements particulièrement brusques pendant ce cauchemar. La jeune fille posa une main sur son front, celui-ci était brûlant mais ce n'était pas de la fièvre.

Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet, elle s'aperçu qu'il n'était que 8h et quelques minutes. Peu enclin à se recoucher, elle se leva discrètement afin de ne pas réveiller ses colocataires de dortoir et se glissa sous une douche particulièrement chaude. C'était là, l'un des avantages de cette époque.

Une fois prête, elle se rendit dans la grande salle afin de ravir son estomac qui ayant été vide toute la nuit réclamait ardemment à être nourri.

Les oeufs brouillés et le bacon furent mangés cependant avec lenteur. La jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées.

Ce fut une voix bien faible qui l'en tira :

-Tu es bien matinale ce matin, Morgane.

La jeune sorcière tourna son regard vers une fille qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître. C'était en effet, la Poufsouffle maladive à côté de laquelle elle s'était assise la veille

-On… se connaît ? Hésita Morgana.

L'inconnue s'assit avec précaution à ses côtés et lui répondit :

-Peut-être bien. Mais cela m'importe peu en fait, je suis Erina Macwell. Et c'est bien la première fois que je te vois te lever aussi tôt…

Son affirmation aurait pu paraître remplie de curiosité, mais Erina ne semblait attendre aucune réponse, elle se servit un verre de jus qu'elle but avec lenteur.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar, s'entendit expliquer Morgana.

Elle se mordit la langue, elle n'avait besoin de se justifier auprès de personne. Mais bizarrement, cette jeune fille l'intriguait. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait… Mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi exactement.

Erina ne répondit pas. Et pendant un moment, Morgana eut même l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Je m'appelle Morgane Olliway, se présenta finalement la sorcière un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je sais..., répondit simplement sa camarade avec un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est à ce moment là que Morgana remarqua à quel point cette fille était maigre. Malgré tout, un éclat brillait dans ses yeux rehaussant son visage peu avenant.

-En quelle année es-tu ? se risqua Morgana se doutant que cette question pouvait blesser l'intéressée.

Un air énigmatique se peignit sur le visage d'Erina et elle répondit :

-La même que toi…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Un peu plus tard_

Morgana était pensive, sa courte conversation avec cette inconnue l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait, mais elle avait toutefois un étrange sentiment inexplicable.

Cette Erina la connaissait…  
Peut-être Morgane avait-elle été amie avec elle, ou bien, vu qu'elle semblait un peu _cruche_ s'était-elle déjà moquée de son physique peu avantageux…  
Elle ne l'avait jamais remarquée auparavant pour autant.

« Ginny ? » questionna à nouveau Morgana priant pour avoir une réponse. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'elle. Cette disparition de connexion entre les deux filles était vraiment étrange.

L'absence de réponse de la rouquine mit Morgana encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Touchant du bout des doigts le visage de la statue à laquelle elle s'était adossée pour attendre sa camarade, Morgana soupira.

-Tu es de bonne heure ! s'écria une voix qui fit sursauter notre héroïne.  
La jeune sorcière se retourna pour voir Lily Evans lui adresser un grand sourire. Elle le lui rendit, chassant d'un clignement des yeux ses inquiétudes et décidant seulement de les remettre à plus tard.

-Cela… euh, m'arrive parfois, bafouilla-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise.  
Un sourire gêné se dessina sur ses lèvres, consciente qu'elle avait encore dit le mot « cela » trop soutenu pour cette époque. Mais Lily ne s'en formalisa pas du tout.

-Je me suis demandé un moment si tu connaissais la sorcière borne, ce lieu où je t'avais donné rendez-vous. Les maraudeurs connaissent par cœur tout Poudlard et comme je lis pas mal, je suis également bien informée… Mais après, ce n'était forcément ton cas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Morgana. Les Poufsouffles aussi connaissent les moindres recoins de Poudlard.

Elle avait voulu plaisanter, mais son escapade à la bibliothèque pour trouver un plan de Poudlard dans un bouquin afin de repérer le lieu de rendez vous, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

Toutefois, tout cela n'aura pas été inutile puisqu'après avoir difficilement détourné le sort de protection du bouquin emprunté, elle avait copié le plan sur un parchemin vierge. Comme ça, impossible de se perdre. Elle en avait profité pour emprunter le livre particulièrement intéressant pour répondre à certaine lacune qui pouvait lui jouer des mauvais tours en l'absence de l'aide précieuse de Ginny.

-Et bien, allons-y alors, déclara Lily avec un immense sourire.

Les deux filles se rendirent donc dans un petit village dont les habitations ou _boutiques_, selon le terme employé par Lily Evans, contenaient des enseignes colorées, originales et tellement… différentes de celles existant à son époque. Des noms bizarres étaient inscrits sur les vitrines déclenchant parfois l'hilarité de la jeune sorcière.

Remarquant les yeux écarquillés de sa camarades, Lily demanda interrogative :  
-On dirait que tu n'es jamais venue à Pré-au-lard ? Tu découvres quelque chose ?

-Oh ! s'exclama Morgana en se frappant intérieurement. Non, non ! Je suis toujours ainsi lorsque je viens ici. C'est sans doute mon côté poufsoufflesque, voulut-elle plaisanter pour cacher son trouble.

Sa réaction était totalement inconsciente. Elle ne devait pas semer le trouble chez Lily. Se giflant à nouveau par la pensée, elle put constater avec soulagement que la Gryffondor croyait à son mensonge. En effet, elle fit un sourire que Morgana déchiffra comme étant légèrement moqueur.

-Dit moi, Lily…, hésita Morgana tandis qu'elles marchaient toutes deux dans les rues peu animées en cette heure matinale. Pourquoi as-tu voulu que l'on aille ensemble à Pré-au-lard, tu ne m'appréciais pas vraiment avant à ce qu'il me semble.

La rouquine prit soudain un air gêné devant cette question qui lui semblait inattendue provenant de la bouche de Morgane.  
-Hum…, je crois que je me suis trompé sur toi… et puis… ben, tu m'as sauvé d'une certaine manière…

A court d'argument, la jeune Gryffondor sembla extrêmement tendue devant le sourire de compréhension de Morgana.  
-En réalité, tu voudrais peut-être savoir pourquoi j'ai changé au point de venir t'avertir du danger que tu courais auprès des Serpentards. Tu t'es donc rapprochée pour comprendre, élucida la voyageuse du temps.

Lily poussa un long soupir et baissa les yeux au sol. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis la rouquine releva son regard émeraude et sembla décider à jouer la franchise :  
-Toutes les deux, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé avant l'autre jour, pourtant, je te jugeais très négativement. Oh ! Comment te dire de telles choses ?

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace et Morgana l'encouragea à continuer :  
-N'hésite à me traiter de tous les noms si l'envie te prend, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je veux simplement comprendre !

Lily fronça les sourcils :  
-Tu es sincère là ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je pense de toi ? Je ne veux pas gâcher cette journée, tu sais.

-Je préfère partir en sachant la réelle motivation qui t'a poussé à vouloir passer la journée avec moi, plutôt que de discuter avec toi alors que l'hypocrisie pourrait planer des deux côtés…

-Tu as raison, souffla Lily apparemment éberluée par les paroles de sa camarade. Autant te dire qu'avec toi, je ne semble pas au bout de mes surprises.

Morgana eut un petit rire amusé et fit un geste de tête à Lily pour l'encourager à s'exprimer :  
-Bon, par où commencer ? Tu me promets que je peux te dire tout ce que je pense sans que tu ne t'énerves et ailles par la suite me pourrir ma réputation ?

-Te pourrir ta réputation ? répéta Morgana abasourdie.  
« Mais pourquoi le destin m'a-t-il envoyé dans le corps d'une telle gourde ? »

En pensant cela, la jeune sorcière sut qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'être déçue par sa descendante.

L'air dépité de Morgana termina de convaincre Lily :

-Très bien, déclara cette dernière, je me lance. En reprenant par la base, comme je te disais tout à l'heure, on ne se connait pas vraiment bien donc mes jugements ne sont qu'extérieurs. Mais pour résumer, tu es plutôt réputée pour être une groupie. En général, on ne peut pas dire que tes paroles brillent si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et puis tu as la mauvaise manie d'être désagréable avec les filles qui _osent_, si je puis dire, être plus jolie que toi ou avoir du succès. Avec Wendy, ton amie, avec qui j'ai remarqué que tu ne traînes plus ces derniers temps, vous aimez colporter des ragots, de fausses rumeurs ou ridiculiser les gens en public. Tu comprends que lorsque je me suis confronté à toi l'autre jour pour cette histoire de Serpentards, non seulement je me suis méfié, mais je me suis également demandé si tu n'avais pas envie de me jouer un sale tour. Tu sais bien que James Potter me tourne autour et tu as dû également remarquer que ces derniers temps, je suis un peu moins vache avec lui. L'idée m'est alors venue que tu allais me faire un coup pas sympa... d'où mon rapprochement. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs, tu comprends ? J'ai remarqué que tu as changé et je voudrais savoir, comprendre... Es-tu honnête ? As-tu réellement changé ? Ou est-ce encore un de tes coups tordus pour détruire une fille qui te déplaît… et ici c'est moi que ça concerne!

Lily s'interrompit et une lueur de défis s'alluma dans son regard. Morgana resta un instant silencieuse afin d'assimiler la tirade de la jeune fille…

Groupie, elle ignorait la signification de ce terme, mais se doutait que cela ne devait pas être un qualificatif très glorieux. Toutefois, elle put réunir ceci : sa descendante ne brille pas par ses paroles, elle est donc dénuée d'intelligence…. Elle détruit la réputation des filles qui osent la dépasser en popularité, cela donne une personne vile et surtout puérile… Hum... que restait-il à présent ? Quelqu'un de pas honnête, une menteuse et une entourloupeuse…

-Ouaa..., fit simplement Morgana. Je suis tout ça ?  
-Je ne comprends pas, reprit Lily, soudainement méfiante. Pourquoi sembles-tu étonnée par ses révélations?

Morgana déglutit avec difficulté. Une fois de plus, elle avait faillit dévoiler une part de son mystère. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape cette erreur. C'en était épuisant à force…  
-A vrai dire, commença-t-elle, cherchant un mensonge convenable. Il est vrai…, enfin, tu as tout à fait raison sur moi. Tu m'as bien cernée. Seulement, comme tu as pu le remarquer, ces derniers temps je suis distante avec mes amies.

Lily hocha la tête, mais sa méfiance restait palpable.

-On s'est disputées. Voilà, je suppose que comme tout le monde, tu es consciente de mes sentiments pour Sirius Black, qui d'ailleurs n'existe plus maintenant, et du fait que je le lui ai dit. On peut dire que la tirade qu'il m'a lancé lors de son refus, n'a pas forcément été des plus agréables. Wendy, furieuse de tout cela, a insisté pour que je me venge auprès de lui. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Avec du recul et en réfléchissant aux paroles de Black, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais été embarquée dans un rôle qui n'allait pas du tout avec ce que je voulais être. Plus les années avançaient, plus je devenais quelqu'un de dégradant. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Wendy, elle m'a désapprouvée si violemment que je me suis énervé un peu fort. Depuis, elle ne veut plus me voir. Après, je suis tombée sur cette histoire de Serpentards. J'ai beau avoir été la pire gourde de l'école, je ne vois pas en quoi tu méritais cette attaque. N'importe qui aurait été te prévenir. Je sais que le courage n'est pas la plus grande force chez les Poufsouffles, mais il me semblait indispensable d'intervenir. Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire ta réputation. Cela ne fait plus partie de mes priorités. Je ne te demande pas de me croire, c'est un combat personnel qui me regarde et qui n'est pas forcément facile. Parfois, je me demande si je n'aurais pas été mieux ailleurs qu'à Poufsouffle…

Ce monologue semblait avoir passionné la rouquine, car celle-ci regardait Morgana avec des yeux écarquillés.  
-Comment peut-on changer à ce point ?

Morgana avait conscience que son discours n'était pas totalement convainquant et Lily n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du fil à retordre avec elle si elle voulait gagner sa confiance.

-Tu vois, reprit Lily, je pense que je ne t'aurais pas cru en d'autres circonstances. Mais ton éloignement avec Wendy, Célia et Hélène est une preuve déjà pas mal convaincante. J'ai cru entendre aussi, d'après les rumeurs - même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de les écouter, que tu as repris contact avec Erina et que tu as même pris ton petit déjeuner avec elle. Cela m'a également interrogé...

-Pardon ? s'exclama Morgana effarée. Erina ?  
-Oui, comme vous étiez inséparables en deuxième année et qu'après tu l'as dédaignée de manière horrible pour être amie avec les trois autres Poufsouffles, je ne suis pas étonnée que votre reprise de contact, si elle est réelle, alimente les bruits de couloir.

Erina et elle ? Inséparable en deuxième année ? Et elle avait osé lui demander si elle se connaissait ? Mais quelle gourde ! Morgana s'insulta mentalement, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle enchaînait décidément les boulettes.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? s'enquit Lily visiblement impatiente de connaître la réponse. Tu as vraiment repris contact avec elle ?  
-On ne s'ait adressé que quatre phrases au total... Donc, c'est beaucoup dire. Mais on a parlé c'est vrai, répondit Morgana totalement prise au dépourvu.

-Donc, tu as vraiment pris un nouveau départ ? conclut la jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire dont la méfiance avait totalement disparu.

Morgana hocha la tête, incapable de parler

-Alors tu es vraiment dans la merde, tu t'en doutes ?  
-Ah ça oui, je m'en doute…, marmonna Morgana, l'air complètement démotivée. Je m'en doute bien. Je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines.

-Je suis désolée si ce que je t'ai dis t'a vexé, déclara Lily vaguement gênée devant l'air dépité de sa camarade. Mais, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé !

-C'est une étape de plus à passer…, la mission serait bien trop facile sinon, répondit machinalement la jeune sorcière.

-La mission ? interrogea la rouquine.  
-Oui… enfin…, je voulais dire, mon changement, quoi ! expliqua Morgana lasse d'enchaîner les bêtises.

Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi l'avait-t-on choisit elle pour réaliser cette mission? Pourquoi le destin n'avait-il pas pointé son doigt sur quelqu'un d'autre?

C'est alors qu'une idée lui parvint à l'esprit : son ancienne vie n'était pas franchement un conte de fée, et même si celle-ci ne l'était pas également, elle permettait, non seulement de la faire exister, mais aussi de rattraper l'honneur perdu de sa pitoyable descendante.

-On va changer de sujet, proposa Lily. Je sens que tu commences à être agacée.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux comprendre qu'entendre ses quatre vérités n'est pas forcément très agréable.

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Alors, on va passer à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Trouver une robe pour le bal d'Halloween.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche de la rouquine mais Morgana se sentit désemparée :  
_bal_ et _Halloween_étaient deux mots parfaitement inconnus pour elle et Ginny n'était pas là pour l'aider.

Cachant ce malaise, elle se força à sourire en acquiesçant bêtement à la proposition d'Evans. Cette dernière l'entraîna aussitôt vers une _boutique_.

Morgana se surprit étrangement à s'amuser tandis qu'elle essayait des tenus extravagantes et extrêmement grossières. Entre cette robe rouge arrivant aux genoux et cette magnifique tenue bleue nuit s'arrêtant même au dessus, la jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle s'était bien évidement habitué à l'uniforme de cette école très indécent pour son époque qui punissait les femmes osant montrer ne serait-ce qu'une partie de leur jambe.

Ici, cela semblait presque être quelque chose de naturel. Personne n'était gêné, ce qui avait partiellement décomplexé la jeune Poufsouffle.

Cette fois, en revanche, l'effort était bien trop puissant. Essayer ces tenues avec Lily relevait déjà du miracle, mais les porter dans la réalité était inenvisageable. Toutefois, elle ne devait pas alerter la rouquine, car celle-ci semblait bien décidée à revenir au château avec une de ces tenues pour cette fameuse occasion nommée _bal d'Halloween_

Finalement, et ce fut avec soulagement, que Morgana trouva une tenue tout à fait décente. Cintrée à la taille, la tunique couvrait les jambes jusqu'aux pieds. De couleur argent, un ruban noir tombait en cascade au niveau de la taille. Lily semblait apprécier la robe car elle approuva d'un signe du pouce.

Morgana sourit tandis qu'elle payait la robe avec les gallions de Morgane. Heureusement que Ginny lui avait expliqué quelque temps plus tôt l'utilisation de cette monnaie. Elle avait trouvé quelques pièces dans la valise de sa descendante et s'était servi de manière très raisonnable pour les situations comme celle-ci.

Lorsque les filles sortirent du magasin, une voix glaciales les arrêta :  
-Comme nous avons de la chance : vous trouver toutes les deux ici.

Lily et Morgana firent volte face et se retrouvèrent face à cinq Serpentards. Morgana reconnut la jeune blonde avec qui elle s'était battue ainsi que Goyle. Les trois autres lui étaient inconnus :  
-Cette fois-ci, vous ne pourrez pas nous échapper, affirma celle qui semblait diriger le groupe.

Lily sortit sa baguette, suivie de près par Morgana.

Mais, à deux contre cinq, elles étaient mal parties…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

_Alors? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?_


	8. Chapter 8 : pensées embrouillées

****Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 8 : Pensées embrouillées****  
**

-Votre intervention est inutile, s'écria Lily, une main crispée sur sa baguette.

Evidement, ils se trouvaient dans la ruelle la moins fréquentée de Pré-au-lard. Morgana était en position de duel également, se demandant comment les deux filles allaient bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

Le rire des Serpentards poussa Lily à justifier sa phrase précédente :  
-J'ai déjà prévenu par moi-même le directeur. Il vous a à l'œil donc je ne vous conseille pas de nous faire quelque chose car il aura la preuve qu'il attend pour vous renvoyer.

Les lèvres pincées de la blonde s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel :  
-Et la discrétion, Evans, tu connais ? Un petit coup d'oubliette et hop, plus personne ne saura jamais plus notre petit secret.

-Votre petit secret, cracha brutalement Lily, furieuse. Celui de détruire des gens parce qu'ils sont différents de vous. C'est ça que vous appelez un secret ? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables, vous pensez que la puissance vous rendra heureux, mais vous avez tort. Totalement tort…

-Tais-toi sang-de-bourbe, grogna Goyle en lui coupant la parole. Tu ne t'adresses pas comme ça aux Serpentards !  
-Je leur parle comme je veux, reprit Lily. Vous n'êtes que des ados stupides et arrogants !

-Petrificus totalus ! lança la blonde en colère et guidée par sa haine envers la Gryffondor.  
-Protego ! contra Lily.

-Vous êtes perdues de toute façon, déclara la jeune Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.  
-Dis la blonde, tu n'aurais pas envie d'être aimable deux minutes ? s'exclama Morgana agacée.

Elle brandit sa baguette et lança, de manière totalement inattendue, son sort préféré.

L'effet fut immédiat : la magnifique queue de cochon sortit dans un « pop » sonore, ainsi que les oreilles d'âne. Pendant ce temps là, ses mains et son visage se recouvraient petit à petit de petites écailles colorées.

Un cri surhumain s'échappa de la bouche de cet étrange créature qui, furieuse, pointa sa baguette sur Morgana en hurlant :  
-Déchaînez-vous sur elles et pas de pitié !

Aussitôt les quatre Serpentards se mirent en position d'attaque et commencèrent à entourer les deux filles. Lily lançait toute sorte de sort en sautillant de tous les côtés pour éviter les éclairs rouges, violets et verts qui la visaient. Morgana était moins habile. Déjà touchée par deux fois par un sort de désarmement, elle avait toutefois réussi à ramener sa baguette à elle par la simple force de son esprit. Cela l'avait malheureusement épuisée et à présent, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

Bientôt, les deux filles furent désarmées. Goyle indiqua de stopper les sorts et s'approcha de la rouquine un sourire aux lèvres :  
-Tu vas regretter ton indiscrétion, Evans…, murmura-t-il.

La rouquine cracha à ses pieds, dégoutée.  
-Spencer, tu t'en occupes ?  
La blonde, ayant retrouvé son apparence normale, ne se fit pas prier. Elle éjecta Goyle d'un geste sec et autoritaire tout en pointant sa baguette sur le torse de Lily.

Morgana regardait la scène impuissante. Elle était totalement épuisée par ses efforts et était incapable d'intervenir. Culpabilisant de sa piètre prestation, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi nulle.

-Dolo… Commença la blonde.  
Mais elle fut interrompue par un éclair violet qui la heurta de plein fouet et la fit tomber au sol, inconsciente. Les Serpentards eurent à peine le temps de réaliser que d'autres éclairs les touchèrent les uns après les autres.

Morgana tourna la tête pour voir qui venait d'intervenir et reconnut avec surprise… Erina !  
La jeune fille se trouvait à présent face à Goyle, le seul à être resté debout. Lily, vive d'esprit, sauta sur ses pieds afin de récupérer sa baguette entre les mains d'un des Serpentards allongé au sol et lança un _pétrificus totalus_qui acheva le jeune garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que ? commença-t-elle alors en regardant Erina les yeux pleins d'interrogations.  
-Venez vite ! les pressa la brunette en faisant signe de s'éloigner du lieu.

Morgana vit Spencer bouger au sol et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Malgré l'épuisement, elle se releva et suivit Lily et Erina qui couraient déjà à perdre haleine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erina les entraîna dans un bar fréquenté par de nombreux sorciers. Les trois filles, essoufflées, s'avancèrent vers une table où elles s'assirent sans plus attendre.  
-Erina…, commença Lily à bout de souffle. Merci beaucoup pour ton intervention… Mais… que…, que faisais-tu là ? Comment as-tu su ?

La Poufsouffle adressa un sourire à Morgana qui se remettait de sa course avec difficulté avant de répondre à Lily :  
-J'étais là par hasard et lorsque je vous ai vu toutes les deux entourées des Serpentards, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ?

-Rien ! devança Morgana un peu froidement. Quel sort as-tu utilisé pour les mettre au sol ?  
-Un sort…, répondit évasivement Erina en balayant sa réponse d'un geste de la main. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'à présent, ils doivent de nouveau être debout et particulièrement furieux.

-Comment te remercier en tout cas ? s'enquit Lily, reconnaissante.  
-Ce n'est rien, mais je suis contente d'avoir été là au bon moment.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ?  
Surprise, les trois filles levèrent la tête en même temps. Un serveur les fixait d'un air blasé.

-Trois bierreaubeurres, s'il vous plait, commanda Lily aussitôt. Je vous les offre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire pour Erina.

L'homme repartit tandis qu'Erina adressait de nouveau un sourire à Morgana. Méfiante, cette dernière n'y répondit pas. Des questions flottaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi cette fille lui faisait un tel effet?

Décidant de mettre son trouble de côté – Erina les avait quand-même sortit d'un sacré pétrin et était tout à fait gentille avec elles, Morgana participa à l'étrange conversation qui naquit entre les trois filles.

Commençant par des sujets banals, le thème de la conversation s'orienta rapidement vers le mage noir effrayant qui commençait à semer la terreur dans le monde des sorciers. Morgana remarqua à quel point Erina était informée sur le sujet et cela la rendit perplexe. Lily semblait également très au courant...

-Et toi, Morgane ? Que penses-tu de tout ça ? s'informa Erina avec ce même sourire.  
-Ce que j'en pense ? répondit la brunette en réajustant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Et bien, il me semble que Voldemort et…

-Morgane ! s'écria Lily les yeux plissés et la bouche tordue en grimace. Ne prononces pas son nom !

Hébétée par cette remarque, Morgana réagit aussitôt :  
-Pourquoi cela t'embête ? Il s'appelle bien Voldemort ? Non ?

-Morgane ! Comment peux-tu faire une telle chose ? s'exclama la rouquine, une fois la frayeur passée. Ne prononce pas son nom.

-Enfin Lily, Pourquoi ? Explique-moi, j'ai du mal à comprendre...  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Erina, dis-lui, toi, marmonna Lily mal à l'aise.

-Lily a raison, Morgane, évite de prononcer son nom... Mais tu n'as pas dit ton avis. Que penses-tu de cette guerre ?

Un peu déstabilisée par la réaction de Lily mais également par celle d'Erina qui ne semblait pas convaincue par ses paroles, Morgana lança :  
-Peu importe, trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui les filles, je vais rentrer au château !

-Je rentre aussi, décida Erina.  
-Bon, et bien allons-y, accepta Lily, mais passons par les routes fréquentées. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à nouveau face aux Serpentard… D'ailleurs, Erina, fais attention désormais, tu es également une ennemie pour eux.

-C'est vrai, confirma la brunette en riant.  
Rire dans ce genre de situation paraissait un peu déplacé à Morgana, mais Erina semblait tout prendre à la légère, comme si la vie lui semblait simple et sans problème. Apparemment, Lily paraissait du même avis puisqu'elle jeta un regard interrogatif à la jeune fille.

La discussion s'orienta sur les cours et sur l'ambiance des maisons. Lily parlait beaucoup alors qu'Erina et Morgana restaient plus silencieuses. Pour la jeune Poufsouffle, c'était plutôt normal : vu qu'elle n'était là que depuis peu de temps, elle n'avait pas suffisamment de connaissance pour risquer une autre boulette.

Arrivée au château, Lily et les deux Poufsouffles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective. Après un instant de silence, Erina demanda :  
-Dis-moi, Morgane, tu as changé ces derniers temps.

Son sourire rassurant ne fit qu'accroître le sentiment de malaise de Morgana face à cette inconnue.  
-Oui, c'est vrai… et à propos, j'aimerais m'excuser de t'avoir dit ne pas te connaître… j'avais... euh… oublié volontairement certaines choses… Tu sais, à cause de Wendy et tout, j'ai été embarquée et j'ai un peu mis de côté des éléments essentiels.

Le regard d'Erina montra à Morgana que celle-ci ne la croyait pas le moins du monde. Malgré tout, elle acquiesça :  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas. On peut tout oublier et repartir à zéro ?

La proposition d'Erina semblait si précipitée que Morgana fronça les sourcils :  
-Oh ! fit Erina avec un air triste. Je suis désolée, j'avais cru que…  
-Non… non ! Je veux bien, se rattrapa la Poufsouffle. Simplement, je suis étonnée que tu me pardonnes aussi rapidement.

Cette Erina devait sans doute être une fille trop gentille ou en manque d'amie pour réclamer l'attention d'une fille qui l'avait jetée comme une chaussette des années auparavant.

« Morgana ! »  
A cette voix, notre héroïne s'arrêta brusquement les yeux écarquillés.

« Morgana, tu m'entends ? »  
-Ginny ! murmura Morgana abasourdie.

-J'y vais... fit Erina avant de rebrousser chemin.

Morgana n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la brunette avait déjà disparu.

« Ginny ? » appela la Poufsouffle en pensée.

Elle croisa les doigts pour que la connexion se rétablisse entre elle et celle qui était responsable de son voyage dans le temps.  
« Morgana ? Tu m'entends j'espère, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois te parler. »

La voix de la jeune fille semblait tellement effrayée que Morgana s'empressa de répondre  
« Je t'entends Ginny, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi on ne pouvait plus se parler ? »  
« Ne pose pas de questions, écoute-moi seulement… MERDE ! NON, Mais c'est pas vrai ! NON ! Arg ! »

Il y eut une sorte de bruit de déglutition et la connexion fut rompue.  
« Ginny ? » appela Morgana paniquée.

Mais que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi est-ce que la connexion s'était rétablie puis s'était coupée à nouveau ! Et pourquoi Ginny avait-elle paru aussi terrifiée ?  
Appelant à nouveau la jeune fille, Morgana baissa les bras, dépitée. L'appétit coupé, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir et se posa devant son bureau repoussant sans ménagement les feuilles de cours de ses camarades de dortoir.

Décidément, cette après-midi avait été bien étrange et plutôt riche en émotion. Mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Elle était perturbée par cette courte connexion.

Et si le sort était en train de se désagréger ? Et si elle restait là, coincée pour toujours ?  
Chassant ces idées de son esprit, elle fit quelque chose de totalement contradictoire : elle ressortit de la salle commune et déambula dans Poudlard comme pour s'occuper. Malgré tout, la conversation avec Ginny – si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, la travaillait.

Alors qu'elle marchait sans réfléchir, elle heurta quelqu'un qui avançait à pas rapide au détour d'un couloir.

Morgana perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les fesses au sol :  
-Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Ca va ? s'enquit une voix masculine.

Une main s'empara de ses bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle reconnut Sirius Black. Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ignora la grimace qui apparaissait sur le visage du Gryffondor et tandis qu'elle se massait les fesses avec soin, elle s'excusa :  
-Désolé, Black, j'étais dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention à toi ! Merci de m'avoir relevée.

Sur ces mots, elle lui adressa un vague sourire et se dégagea de son étreinte pour s'éloigner, reprenant ses réflexions. Elle ne put voir le regard intrigué et même carrément surpris du Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Au bout d'un moment de marche, elle s'arrêta et s'exclama à voix basse :  
-Je me suis excusée auprès de Black ?

Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle prenait conscience de son acte, puis haussa les épaules, les joues toutefois légèrement rouges, et appela de nouveau Ginny en reprenant la direction de son dortoir.

Mais ses pensées restaient définitivement les siennes…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	9. Chapter 9 : Le club de défense

_Et voilà la suite! Un grand merci à mes reviewers! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre 9 : le club de défense****  
**  
Le soleil caressait sa peau. Le son de la voix du professeur lui paraissait si lointain qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à en comprendre le sens. La jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées – comme souvent d'ailleurs – c'était presque devenu une habitude.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'elle avait atterri dans cette époque bien différente de la sienne. Elle s'y était étonnamment très bien adaptée, sans vraiment se poser plus de questions que cela. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait toujours appris à obéir sans interroger qui que ce soit.

La mission qu'on lui avait confiée était un but qu'elle avait fini par prendre très à cœur et étant une fille plutôt consciencieuse, elle tentait réellement de s'y impliquer, malgré les nombreux obstacles auxquels elle s'était – et allait – se heurter.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait à présent assez fortement était la voix effrayée de Ginny. Celle-ci ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. La jeune rouquine était-elle en danger ? Le sort avait-il un dysfonctionnement grave ? En tous les cas, il avait semblé que la rouquine avait désiré lui transmettre un message important et grave.

Morgana soupira. Erina, qui s'était assise à ses côtés à la surprise de Wendy, Célia et Hélène lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
-Tout va bien, Morgane ?  
-Oui, ça va…  
-Tu as l'air… différente ces derniers temps…, remarqua la jeune fille un peu hésitante. On dirait que tu es préoccupée ?

Morgana dévisagea sa nouvelle camarade et s'aperçut que malgré son nez peu avantageux, elle avait un petit charme.  
-Je crois que je suis en train de subir une période de remise en question. La mauvaise personne que j'ai été ne s'accepte plus. J'ai besoin de grandir, de m'exprimer…, mentit-t-elle alors les yeux baissés au sol.

-Est-ce la seule chose qui te tracasse ?  
Morgana releva un regard surpris vers Erina et fronça les sourcils :  
-Il me semble que c'est déjà bien suffisant comme soucis !

-Oh ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer Morgane… Je suis désolée si je parais parfois un peu trop curieuse.  
Les yeux de la jeune fille se tournèrent vers la fenêtre tandis qu'elle marmonnait d'une voix basse :  
-Au fond, tu n'as pas totalement tort. Je ne traverse pas que des choses positives en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a basculé.

Son regard quitta à regret le ciel bleu pour rejoindre les iris noisette d'Erina. Elle rencontra un regard interrogatif et rassurant qui la mit en confiance. Elle ressentit un besoin irrésistible de se confier. Pourtant, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se rappelant les mises en garde de Ginny quant à la dangerosité d'une telle révélation.

Comme si sa voisine avait lu ses pensées, elle lui sourit et dit :  
-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à moi, cela fait bien longtemps qu'on n'est plus amie et la confiance a été altérée, mais sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là pour toi.

Morgana hocha la tête, intriguée, puis osa demander :  
-As-tu des amis ici ?  
Les joues d'Erina perdirent brusquement leur couleur et son sourire s'effaça. Elle détourna le regard et ne répondit pas.

-Désolé ! s'exclama Morgana soudainement gênée d'avoir osé poser une telle question. Je n'aurais pas due !  
Erina ne répondit pas, un silence s'installa entre les deux filles et le cours s'acheva ainsi. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la Poufsouffle prit rapidement son sac qu'elle balança sur son épaule et quitta la salle de cours à grand pas.

Mal à l'aise, Morgana se dépêcha de la rattraper.  
-Erina ? Ecoute! Attends-moi.

Mais celle-ci semblait sourde, elle accéléra même le pas. Morgana se mit à courir et rattrapa sa camarade en la tirant par le poignet.  
Erina s'arrêta et se retourna avec une lenteur qui intensifia le malaise de Morgana :  
-Est-ce que tu as conscience de la raison qui fait de moi quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'amis, Morgane ?  
-C'est à cause de moi ? devina la jeune fille honteuse.

Erina hocha la tête puis ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer d'une voix saccadée :  
-J'aimerais oublier… Je croyais que tu… j'avais tort… peut-être…

Elle se détourna et repartit, mais Morgana la retint :  
-Pardon Erina, c'est un pardon sincère que je t'adresse. Et j'accepte de repartir à zéro en te promettant de ne plus jamais te faire de mal…

Erina avait les yeux baissés au sol mais elle était immobile comme une personne partagée entre deux sentiments.  
-Crois-moi…

-Comment puis-je te faire confiance ?  
La jeune fille fixait à présent Morgana d'un regard pénétrant et humide.

-Qu'est-ce qui me pousserait à te supplier ce soir, sinon le réel désir de me faire pardonner ?  
-Morgane ?

La jeune fille sursauta à l'appel de son nom, se demandant l'espace d'un instant si ça n'était pas Ginny. Mais non, Lily vint se placer juste à ses côtés :  
-Il faut absolument que je te parle, lança-t-elle un peu essoufflée avant de lui prendre le bras.

Morgana lança un regard d'excuse à Erina, mais Lily ajouta :  
-Suis-nous Erina, ça te concerne aussi !

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier et les trois filles suivirent la rouquine jusque dans une salle de classe. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Morgana fut surprise d'y trouver les maraudeurs. Elle eut alors l'étrange sentiment que les choses allaient être à son avantage.

James, Remus et Peter accueillirent les filles de manière correcte même si on ressentait un certain malaise. En revanche, Sirius semblait furieux, il était adossé à une table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement.  
-Salut, commença James laissant paraître son trouble. On vous a fait venir parce qu'en fait, vous êtes maintenant concerné par un sérieux problème.

-Va droit au but Potter, on n'a pas toute la journée, maugréa Lily.  
Obéissant aussitôt, le maraudeur à lunette expliqua :

-Voilà, on vient vous faire une proposition. Vous avez le choix entre l'accepter ou la refuser… Vous avez pu constater que des Serpentards ont déjà choisi leur camp dans cette école. Et bien nous aussi, afin de nous battre contre eux et d'éliminer Vous-savez-qui, nous avons décidé de créer un groupe d'entraînement au combat. Nous nous retrouvons le mardi et le mercredi soir juste après les cours.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Erina prit la parole :  
-Pourquoi avez-vous créé ce groupe de combat, pensez-vous que Vous-savez-qui va attaquer le château ?

-Nous ne savons rien des plans de ce mage noir, mais nous sommes suffisamment intelligents pour savoir que nos cours ne nous serons d'aucune aide si il venait à envahir l'école. Donc si vous avez décidé de choisir le camp du bien, nous vous acceptons dans notre groupe à plusieurs conditions.

-Qu'allons-nous y faire ? interrogea de nouveau la jeune Poufsouffle au nez déformé.  
-Et bien, vous allez apprendre des sorts de combat, de défense et étudier des sortilèges qui nous seront d'une aide précieuse comme savoir se dissimuler…

Morgana regretta de ne pas avoir le lien avec Ginny, si cette dernière avait appris la bonne nouvelle, elle aurait vraiment été ravie de la tournure que prenait sa mission. Ainsi, seule à se réjouir, notre héroïne accepta la proposition des maraudeurs :  
-je suis des vôtres, déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

A cet instant précis, Sirius poussa un soupir de rage et quitta la pièce. Morgana le regarda partir avec une profonde indifférence. Si elle n'arrivait pas à gagner la confiance de Sirius, ce n'était pas trop grave. L'essentiel était surtout James, Lily et Peter.  
-J'accepte aussi.

Morgana se tourna vers Erina et lui adressa un sourire complice qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Une drôle de sensation lui frôla le ventre. Comme une sorte de jubilation intérieure, un sentiment de bonheur. La vie lui paraissait soudainement bien plus belle qu'elle n'avait pu l'être avant.

-Très bien les filles, désormais, voici les conditions. Vous allez devoir faire un serment magique promettant de ne parler à personne de ce qui se passe ici. Si vous trahissez ce serment, les conséquences seront très désagréables pour vous. Les informations circulent par hibou magique dans la gazette de l'école…

James Potter déplia devant eux « Le Poudlard », la gazette de l'école et l'ouvrit à la page 4, il montra un cadre qui indiquait une publicité pour un nécessaire à balais.

-A cet endroit précis, reprit-il, lorsque vous aurez prêté serment seulement, vous verrez apparaître toutes les informations indiquant les rendez-vous, horaires, lieux, changements et informations importantes. Vous devez donc vous inscrire à la gazette de l'école. De plus, il vous sera exigé à l'entrée de notre salle d'entraînement de prononcer le mot de passe suivant : « courage et force vaincront ». Celui-ci changera au fil des semaines et sera indiqué dans la gazette. Bien sûr, aucun professeur n'est au courant de nos agissements et pour l'instant seuls les élèves de Gryffondor de 5, 6 et 7ème année ainsi que six élèves de Serdaigle font partie de notre groupe. Vous êtes les seules de Poufsouffle. Vous êtes dans votre droit de recruter mais nous avons là aussi des conditions.

James s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et cela laissa à Morgana le temps de penser qu'ils étaient décidément très bien organisés.

-Pour recruter un camarade, vous devez observer chez ce dernier du courage, une haine concrète pour Vous-savez-qui et pour les Serpentards et la dernière condition indispensable pour faire partie de ce groupe est d'avoir eu un combat avec des Serpentards reconnus sur la liste des mangemorts officiels. Si vous pensez qu'un élève serait capable d'intégrer notre groupe, vous avez obligation de venir nous en parler et nous étudierons personnellement son cas. A présent, voici une liste de mangemorts reconnus à l'école.

Remus sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le déroula sous les yeux des sorcières. Des noms de filles et de garçons apparurent lorsque le loup garou tapota sa surface. Il n'y en avait que six mais la totalité d'entres eux étaient en 6 et 7ème année à Serpentard.

-Comment avez-vous su qu'ils étaient mangemorts ? questionna Erina.  
-Nous avons vu leur marque sur leur avant-bras.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis James demanda :  
-Vous n'avez aucune autre question ?

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête négativement.  
-Dans ce cas, nous allons procéder au serment ! Tendez vos baguettes vers moi !

Erina et Morgana s'exécutèrent et James fit rejoindre sa baguette de manière à ce que les trois extrémités se touchent.  
-Vous avez juste à répondre à chacune de mes questions : « oui, je le promets »

Il fit un signe à Remus qui murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles, puis un jet violet vint heurter les trois baguettes pour venir les entourer d'un halo de couleur améthyste. Morgana eut alors l'impression que sa baguette était collée à celles de ses compagnons.

-Promettez-vous de jurer fidélité au club de défense jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ?

-Oui, je le promets, répondirent en cœur les deux Poufsouffles.  
-Promettez-vous de ne confier à personne l'existence même de ce groupe ainsi que votre appartenance ?

-Oui, je le promets.  
-Promettez-vous de défendre l'un de vos camarades du club de défense quelque soit le danger qui le menace.

-Oui, je le promets.  
-Promettez-vous de participez sans faute à toutes les réunions organisées par le club de défense ?

-Oui, je le promets.  
-A présent, vous faîtes partie intégrante du club !

Un sifflement retentit dans la pièce et Morgana repéra son origine dans le halo lumineux qui commença à devenir plus important. Une étrange chaleur lui monta dans le bras et continua sa course jusque dans tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux s'attendant à une douleur, mais tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Son bras tenant toujours sa baguette magique retomba mollement le long de son corps.

-Club de défense, c'est le nom du groupe ? demanda Morgana interloquée.  
-Oui, confirma Lily avec un sourire légèrement moqueur envers les maraudeurs.

James rougit légèrement :  
-Il est tout à fait adapté à la situation, se défendit-il.  
-Tout à fait, confirma Lily en retenant un rire narquois.  
James ignora la provocation et lança :

-La prochaine réunion est donc demain soir à la salle sur demande, ne soyez pas en retard !  
-A la salle sur demande ?

Morgana ignorait bien ce qu'était cette nouvelle salle. Elle interrogea Lily du regard tandis que les maraudeurs quittaient la pièce.  
-Je vous y emmènerai, la rassura aussitôt Lily.

En se retournant pour voir les maraudeurs disparaître par la porte, Morgana vit Peter lui faire une signe avec sa main et articulant quelque chose silencieusement. Elle haussa les sourcils et avant de ne plus être visible, elle lut sur ses lèvres :  
« Leçon »

Aussitôt, elle se rappela qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à 17h30, mais il était déjà plus de 6h. La jeune fille s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses camarades et s'éloigna à son tour pour rejoindre la salle de classe où elle avait rendez-vous avec Peter.

Celui-ci n'était pas encore là, il n'avait sans doute pas encore pu s'échapper. Alors, elle l'attendit patiemment en se remémorant ce qui venait de se passer. Elle faisait à présent partie d'un groupe pour apprendre à combattre. Cela voulait donc dire que non seulement Lily lui faisait confiance, mais également les maraudeurs, sauf Sirius bien sûr.

Morgana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'était vraiment bien débrouillée et cela sans l'aide de Ginny puisque la jeune rouquine l'avait abandonnée pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Profitant de cet instant de solitude, la voyageuse du temps tenta à nouveau de prendre contact avec Ginny, mais sans que cela ne la surprenne, son esprit resta silencieux. Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était que l'effet du sort qui s'était estompé et que maintenant, la jeune fille devait s'en sortir seule.

Plus déterminée que jamais, Morgana prit la décision d'accélérer un peu sa mission. Maintenant qu'elle avait gagné la confiance des maraudeurs, il fallait – et cela ne la tentait vraiment pas – qu'elle séduise Peter Pettigrow afin de l'empêcher de s'orienter du côté du mal.  
-Tu es déjà là ?

Morgana sursauta violemment, plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas entendu le maraudeur pénétrer dans la pièce.  
-Je t'ai fait peur ? s'étonna le jeune homme.  
-Oh oui, marmonna Morgana en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Elle détestait être prise de surprise, cela lui rappelait toujours son père lorsqu'il surgissait dans des moments où elle s'y attendait le moins.  
-Désolé…, bafouilla le sorcier le visage cramoisi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.  
Peter vint s'asseoir non loin d'elle.

-Tu dois être étonnée d'être intégrée au groupe ? Demanda-t-il naïvement.  
-Oui, c'est le cas, confirma l'adolescente. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien. Il y a un mois, je n'aurais jamais eu ce privilège…

-Lily a bien défendu ta cause, il faut dire. Elle nous a avoué ce qui t'a poussé à réellement changer. Sirius, je dois t'avouer n'y a pas cru une seconde. Mais nous si… En tout cas, te connaissant un peu plus maintenant, je ne peux que remarquer que tu n'es plus pareille… Sinon, tu m'aurais trahi depuis bien longtemps !

Morgana fut bouche-bée devant l'absence de délicatesse du maraudeur qui venait de lui dire clairement tous les défauts de sa descendante. Heureusement qu'elle ne se sentait pas concernée par ses paroles sinon, elle aurait eue envie de quitter la pièce aussitôt. Légèrement énervée, la jeune fille tenta de masquer ses sentiments et répondit :

-Tout ceux qui disent que quelqu'un de mauvais est perdu à jamais, c'est totalement faux. Certes, remonter la pente n'est pas une mince affaire, mais prendre conscience de ce qu'on est devenu par sa faute est pire que tout…

Ce message un peu déguisé était adressé d'une certaine manière à Peter, car plus tard, il aurait à faire un choix, et la jeune fille espérait profondément qu'il fasse le bon.

-Veux-tu que l'on travaille maintenant ? demanda Peter un peu gêné par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
-J'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée. On peut remettre cette leçon à la semaine prochaine ?

Le sorcier hésita quelque instant, puis se leva pour partir :  
-Aucun problème, à demain alors pour l'entraînement au combat.  
-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu…, fit semblant de s'étonner Morgana jouant la comédie plutôt bien.

-Euh…, bafouilla le jeune homme.  
-J'aime bien ta présence, tu es simple et avec toi je ne me sens pas jugée…, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas en faire trop d'un coup.

Peter tomba dans le piège sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas du tout sincère.  
-Oh ! Non, je ne te juge pas Morgane ! Et puis, tu n'es pas aussi méchante que les autres ont voulu me faire croire.

-C'est gentil, Peter… Pourtant, je sais que parfois, je n'ai pas été très délicate…  
Le maraudeur vint se replacer à côté d'elle et Morgana se sentit satisfaite de la tournure que prenait la situation.

-Ne pense plus à tout ce que tu as fait, répondit timidement Peter.  
-C'est difficile, les gens me regardent encore de travers.

-Tu pourrais aller t'excuser auprès de tout ceux à qui tu as fait du mal.  
Morgana faillit s'étouffer devant l'idée saugrenue du garçon. S'excuser ? Des fautes de sa descendante ! Ca n'avait aucun intérêt pour sa mission et puis de toute façon, elle ne savait même pas combien de personnes elle avait blessé.

-C'est une bonne idée, mentit-elle en baissant les yeux pour cacher ses réels sentiments envers le jeune homme. Sauf que je crois que je fais du mal un peu à toute l'école en fait…

-Tu t'es excusée auprès de Sirius, c'est déjà bien, remarqua alors Peter plus pour lui-même.  
-Oui, sauf qu'il me déteste toujours autant.  
-Tu as été très dure aussi ! Parler de sa famille, c'est un point vraiment sensible.

-Je connais ça...  
-Ah bon ? s'étonna Peter interloqué. Tu as des problèmes avec ta famille ?

Morgana rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle venait d'aborder un sujet un peu dangereux. En effet, elle n'avait aucune connaissance concernant la famille de Morgane, elle ne savait même pas si la jeune fille avait ses deux parents, des frères et sœurs et quelle était leur relation.

Elle décida de ruser :  
-Que connais-tu de ma famille, Peter ? demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

Le maraudeur rougit mais n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche :  
-N'aie pas peur de me dire les choses !  
-Ben… Je sais que tu as perdu ta sœur jumelle au début de notre troisième année.

Cette fois-ci, Morgana avala réellement de travers. Elle s'étouffa avec sa salive faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Peter se précipita auprès d'elle pris au dépourvu :  
-Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile !  
La voyageuse du temps toussa encore quelques instants avant de reprendre son souffle, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et elle se surprit à penser que tout cela rendait encore plus facile la réalité de la situation… Elle avait perdu sa sœur jumelle… C'était donc ça l'origine de son changement !

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te rappeler ce moment…, s'excusa le Gryffondor en posant une main sur son épaule.

Pour cacher sa gêne, la jeune voyageuse du temps prit une initiative plutôt déroutante, elle alla se réfugier dans les bras du maraudeur. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci ne savait plus ou placer ses mains, finalement, il décida de les poser sur ses épaules, mais il ne bougea plus et elle l'en remercia.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Morgana estima qu'elle était restée suffisamment longtemps dans les bras du garçon, elle s'éloigna en essuyant ses yeux et marmonna une vague excuse.

Peter soupira de soulagement et se rassit sur sa chaise.  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, s'exclama l'adolescente en relevant les yeux sur lui.  
-Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler !

-Je t'avais demandé de le faire… Je me croyais encore assez forte pour supporter la douleur de l'absence d'une personne chère…

Morgana pensa à sa mère…

-Mais en fait, elle me manque terriblement !  
Ses yeux se voilèrent à nouveau rendant la scène dramatiquement réaliste. Un peu trop au goût de Peter qui s'agitait sur sa chaise terriblement mal à l'aise.

Morgana poussa un long soupir et essuya ses yeux avant de faire un sourire à Peter :  
-Je te remercie, Peter, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir t'en parler un peu. Je crois que je vais retourner au dortoir… On se voit demain ?

Toujours un peu déstabilisé, le maraudeur se leva :  
-De rien… On se voit demain, oui !

Sur le chemin du retour, ils échangèrent peu de paroles et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Morgana se sentit partagée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait réussi à gagner le cœur du maraudeur ou si au contraire, elle n'avait fait que creuser un gouffre encore plus grand entre elle et lui…

Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'elle montait au dortoir, elle croisa Erina qui lui proposa de discuter un peu dans la salle commune. Morgana accepta et les deux filles discutèrent discrètement de leur nouvelle appartenance à ce groupe étrange. Certaines des paroles d'Erina faisaient réagir la voyageuse du temps, mais ses attentions délicates et sa douceur plaisait beaucoup à la jeune fille. Elle décida de lui faire confiance…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	10. Chapter 10 Le cas de Morgane

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous mets le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue être partagée quant à la qualité de cette histoire. N'ayant que peu de commentaire, j'espère qu'elle plait tout de même à quelques lecteurs. Il n'est pas évident de s'auto juger! Je vous laisse le soin de me partager vos opinions et vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo_

Chapitre 10 : Le cas de Morgane

« Force et courage vaincront »  
Lily venait de prononcer la formule magique devant une porte qui était apparue de façon surprenante

Décidément, Morgana commençait à aimer de plus en plus ce château et tous ces mystères. Les trois filles entrèrent par la porte et tous les regards des occupants se tournèrent vers elles. Lily s'empressa de présenter les nouvelles venues :  
-Voici Erina et Morgane de Poufsouffle qui font désormais partie de notre groupe.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans le groupe des rouges et or tandis que les regards se tournaient vers Morgana. Cette dernière se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle comprit que les messes basses n'étaient pas à son avantage.

Cependant, Lily fit taire les mauvaises langues en exigeant que tout le monde reprenne les activités. L'adolescente se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne connaissait personne excepté les maraudeurs, Lily et Erina. Elle adressa un sourire à Peter qui le lui rendit en rougissant.  
-Tu aimes bien Peter ? lui demanda Erina qui devait avoir surpris cet échange « complice ».

Morgana fut quelque peu décontenancée par la question, mais acquiesça. Elle ne put rien ajouter car James venait à leur rencontre.  
-C'est parfait, vous êtes deux, Peter, tu vas combattre avec Erina et Sirius… euh pardon, Remus, tu vas te battre contre Morgane.

-Non ! coupa Sirius. Je m'en occupe !  
La brunette croisa le regard sombre du maraudeur et comprit que ses intentions n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée Patmol…, tenta Remus.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça serait une mauvaise idée, se borna le beau ténébreux.

James haussa les épaules et s'adressa à Lily :  
-Toi, tu t'opposeras à moi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai attention !  
-Comme la dernière fois lorsque je t'ai battu à plate couture, ricana Lily.

-Je t'ai laissé faire..., marmonna le maraudeur soudain mal à l'aise.  
-Mais bien sûr ! Reconnais plutôt que je suis une élève douée.

Elle fixait le jeune Potter dans les yeux et ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et décida d'ignorer la dernière remarque de la rouquine. Puis, il demanda l'attention de tout le monde et expliqua que le premier sort dont il ferait usage aujourd'hui serait celui de désarmement.

« Facile ! » pensa Morgana. C'était un sort qu'elle maîtrisait presque parfaitement.  
-Expelliarmus ! s'écria Sirius avant même que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de se mettre en position de duel.

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains.  
Elle fusilla le maraudeur du regard tandis qu'il tournait sa baguette entre ses doigts avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Olliway ! Ce terrain est réservé aux gens courageux !  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai pas ce courage Black ? rétorqua la jeune fille le cœur gonflé de rancune envers l'ancêtre du garçon qui se trouvait face à elle.

-Face à tu-sais-qui, tu ferais pipi dans ta culotte en appelant ta maman ! se moqua le grand brun.

Si Morgana n'avait pas été sûre que Sirius ignorait que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde, elle se serait précipitée sur lui afin de lui donner un coup de pied mémorable pile dans les bijoux de famille, mais elle se contenta de lever sa main en répandant une forte énergie afin de récupérer sa baguette. Celle-ci sauta aussitôt des mains de son adversaire pour revenir entre ses doigts. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle cria :  
-Expelliarmus !

Cette fois, ce fut l'arme de Sirius Black qui vola dans les airs pour atterrir entre les doigts de la demoiselle qui étirait un sourire moqueur.  
-Je ne sais pas qui sera le plus effrayé de nous deux devant Voldemort mais une chose est sûre, moi, je ne me laisserais jamais prendre par surprise par ce mage noir comme je viens de le faire avec toi ! Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer Black, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

-Je sais exactement qui tu es Olliway ! s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant d'elle pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce qui s'est toujours crue supérieure à tout le monde mais qui n'est qu'égoïste et superficielle.

Cette fois, Morgana ne put résister à la pulsion qui l'animait depuis le début de la provocation de ce satané maraudeur. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers Remus qui aidait une jeune Gryffondor :  
-Je veux que tu sois mon partenaire pour aujourd'hui, demanda-t-elle en calmant sa fureur.

Remus leva les yeux et regarda derrière son épaule avant d'acquiescer avec un drôle de sourire.  
-Aucun problème, attends-moi juste deux secondes.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'adossa contre une poutre en pensant que décidément les Black et elle feraient toujours mauvais ménage.

Elle tourna son regard vers Erina et Peter qui semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. Elle aurait largement préféré que James lui désigne ce maraudeur plutôt que le sombre jeune homme qui descendait d'Anthonin.  
-Me revoilà, alors, mettons-nous en position, proposa Remus Lupin en se mettant face à elle. Tu te rappelles que pour te protéger, le sort…  
-C'est Protego, je connais, sourit l'adolescente.

-Parfait. Alors c'est partit.  
-Expelliarmus ! lança aussitôt Morgana.

Mais son sort se heurta au bouclier que venait de créer Lupin. Elle l'attaqua une deuxième fois, mais il fut de nouveau rapide. Une troisième tentative échoua encore.

-Tu dois me prendre par surprise, lui expliqua le loup garou d'une voix douce.  
-Com…

-Expelliarmus !  
Sa baguette lui sauta des mains et atterrit dans celles de Remus.

-Comme ça..., répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne dois pas te laisser décontenancer.

Il lui rendit sa baguette et les deux adversaires se firent face à nouveau mais aucun d'eux n'attaquait.  
-Comment vous connaissez tout ça ? s'enquit la jeune fille en abaissant légèrement sa baguette magique.

-C'est…  
-Expelliarmus !  
-Protego !

Remus fut très rapide, mais il félicita tout de même sa jeune élève :  
-Bravo, tu as compris, toutefois, je m'attendais à ton attaque. La vitesse est une qualité…  
-Expelliarmus ! le coupa Morgana

Cette fois, la baguette s'échappa des mains de son propriétaire qui eut un rire amusé :  
-Bien joué ! lança-t-il. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

Il s'avança pour reprendre sa baguette et elle le lui rendit avec un sourire. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Sirius lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Elle l'ignora et remercia le garçon aux yeux couleurs de miel.  
-Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à perfectionner ton bouclier.

La leçon dura environ une heure, mais Morgana eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait eu lieu que pendant dix minutes. Même si le sortilège appris était simple en soi, le cours avait été passionnant et la jeune fille se surprit à penser qu'elle avait peut-être l'âme d'une guerrière. Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée.  
-C'était bien ! s'extasia Erina dont le sourire s'étalait largement sur les lèvres.

-Oh oui, confirma Morgana.  
-J'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé que je travaille avec Peter… demanda soudainement l'adolescente avec un air étrange que Morgana n'aimait pas.

-Pourquoi cela m'aurait-il dérangé ? s'étonna cette dernière à nouveau méfiante.  
-Et bien, peut être que tu l'aimes bien…

Fronçant les sourcils, Morgana commença à se demander si Erina n'était pas un peu trop curieuse à son goût.  
-Je l'apprécie, mais de là à dire que je l'aime bien… Il ne faut pas exagérer.

Erina lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et changea de sujet. Mais la conversation ne quitta pas l'esprit de Morgana, cette fille avait parfois des réactions étranges…

Et si tout ça n'était que de simples marques d'amitié ? Juste un moyen de la part de sa camarade de renouer le contact avec elle. Peut-être était-elle beaucoup trop méfiante. Elle devait se laisser un peu plus aller et faire confiance aux gens qui l'entouraient… Enfin sauf Sirius bien sûr ! Quel espèce d'idiot celui là !

A ces pensées, la voyageuse du temps détendit tous ses muscles et participa de manière plus active à la conversation avec Erina. Elle remarqua avec bonheur que cette dernière semblait s'en réjouir. Elle se surprit alors à penser que cette vie était belle… bien plus que celle qu'elle vivait avant…

1415

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que Morgane avait atterri dans ce monde étrange ou tout semblait différent.

Elle se souvint avec horreur de ce qui s'était passé et même en y réfléchissant des heures entières, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui pouvait avoir déclenché cette situation absurde.

Environ 1 mois plus tôt

La jeune fille était tranquillement assise à côté de Wendy, comme tous les midis, elle discutait de tous les potins qui concernaient l'école mais surtout et principalement de l'humiliation que Morgane avait subie devant Sirius Black.

Puis soudain, sans aucune raison apparente, Morgane avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Ce fut une voix masculine rageuse qui la réveilla brutalement. Morgane avait sursauté et en ouvrant les yeux, elle avait vu un homme se jeter sur elle et l'empoigner par les épaules :  
-Que fais-tu encore couchée, Vermine ! s'écria t-il.

-Aïe ! se plaignit Morgane en tentant d'échapper à l'emprise de l'inconnu.  
-Va t'occuper de tes sœurs ! lui cracha l'homme en la fixant avec des petits yeux rétrécis.

Morgane sentit son haleine alcoolisée mais n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire par cet individu.  
-Je ne vous connais pas monsieur, j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que je fais ici et où suis-je ?  
-Tais-toi gamine ! Tu ne parles que lorsque je te l'autorise, cela veut dire jamais !

Il lui lança un tablier qui traînait au sol et quitta la pièce miteuse. C'est à ce moment-là que Morgane prit conscience de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était une sorte de grande pièce remplie de poussière. A ses pieds se trouvaient de la paille dans laquelle elle avait été couchée. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût.  
-Morgana…, murmura une petite voix affolée derrière elle.

Morgane se retourna et vit deux fillettes terrées sous un drap, leurs yeux agrandis par la terreur.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit la sorcière véritablement inquiète.  
Les deux enfants se regardèrent abasourdis.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Pourquoi cet homme m'a violenté et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis plus à Poudlard !

-Morgana, vous nous faites peur, murmura une des enfants en se recouvrant un peu plus avec le drap poussiéreux.

A ce moment, Morgane s'était aperçu qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais une sorte de longue chemise de nuit blanche dans laquelle elle était complètement nue.  
-C'est quoi cette énorme blague ? s'écria la jeune fille furieuse.

Elle fouilla dans la pièce à la recherche de son uniforme :  
-Où est-il ? s'égosilla-t-elle en s'approchant des deux fillettes terrorisées.  
-Que cherchez-vous ? osa la plus grande.

-Mon uniforme, par Merlin ! Rendez-le moi !

-Morgana !

De nouveau, la voix de l'homme retentit dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Si tu n'as pas bougé de cette pièce d'ici trente secondes, tu sais ce qui va se passer !

Mais pourquoi l'appelait-t-on Morgana ? Sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille se précipita hors de la pièce et se planta devant l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas :  
-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez, mais la blague a assez duré ! Renvoyez-moi à Poudlard, mes parents ont de l'argent, ils pourront vous donner ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi repartir !

-Sale petite vilaine !  
L'homme la saisit par le bras et la força à avancer jusqu'à un coin de la pièce :

-Tu l'as voulu, tu l'auras ! continua-t-il.  
Morgana essaya de se dégager en s'exclamant :

-Mais lâchez-moi, vous êtes fou ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Mon père le saura ! Il vous enverra à Azkaban !  
-Je suis ton père jeune traînée !

L'inconnu attrapa… un fouet!  
Morgane se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

A peine avait-elle essayé de dire quoique ce soit que l'homme avait lié ses mains à deux anneaux de fer accrochés au mur et avait relevé sa chemise de nuit.

Morgane se mit à hurler comme une forcenée en bougeant dans tous les sens. Mais lorsque le premier coup de fouet toucha son dos avec brutalité, ce fut un cri surhumain qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

La douleur était insoutenable, Morgane sentit ses sens devenir plus flou, ses yeux se voiler. Soudain, elle vit un éclair lumineux arriver jusqu'à elle.

« Enfin ! » pensa-t-elle.  
Et elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle vit la lumière du jour qui caressait sa peau. La mémoire lui revint et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
-Vous êtes éveillée, damoiselle Olliway ? s'enquit une douce voix.

Morgane tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'une femme d'un certain âge.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en ayant un geste de recul.

-Je suis la maman de Henry Citysen, votre compagnon de leçon…  
-Je ne connais pas de Henry, s'exclama la jeune sorcière terrorisée.

Un air d'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de la femme.  
-Henry ? appela-t-elle.

Presque aussitôt, un jeune garçon d'environ son âge, peut être un peu plus âgé apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
-Morgana ! Me voilà rassuré ! Il me semble que je suis arrivé au moment opportun, votre père est-il toujours aussi violent ?

-Qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis Henry, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

-Je ne connais personne ici ! s'écria soudainement l'adolescente affolée par l'incompréhension de la situation actuelle. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici ! Je veux retourner chez moi, à Poudlard avec mes amis !

Henry et celle qui devait être sa mère échangèrent un regard surpris.  
-Vous n'êtes pas Morgana Olliway ?

-Je m'appelle MORGANE Olliway, répondit brutalement la Poufsouffle en se redressant, mais elle retomba mollement sur le lit en poussant un cri de douleur.

-Ah oui, désolé, les effets de la potion de guérison sont un peu long à venir, mais bientôt vous ne sentirez plus la douleur des coups.

-Je ne comprends rien..., murmura Morgane à bout de force et les larmes au bord des yeux.  
-Laissez-nous mère… fit gentiment le jeune garçon en aidant la femme à se relever.

Celle-ci obéit aussitôt et dès qu'elle fut sortie, Henry vint prendre sa place au chevet de sa camarade.  
-Pouvez-vous me dire vos derniers souvenirs ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? interrogea la jeune fille méfiante.  
-Car je crains que vous ne soyez victime d'un sortilège puissant.

Morgane haussa les sourcils, mais ne sut que dire de plus, ce garçon avait sans doute raison, c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

Elle lui raconta alors toute son aventure et lorsqu'elle s'interrompit, elle vit Henry la regarder d'un air soucieux.

-A moi de vous raconter mon intervention alors. Hier soir, j'ai été étonnée par vos paroles et comme je… enfin, je vous apprécie, j'ai trouvé injuste que vous vous soyez exclu du cours, j'étais venu pour vous convaincre de reprendre, mais lorsque je suis entré, j'ai assisté à la scène que vous avez racontez. Je suis donc intervenu magiquement et je vous ai libéré.

-Hier soir, je n'étais pas là, Henry ! Et c'est bien la première fois que je te vois de toute ma vie.

-Permettez-moi une question ?  
Morgane hocha la tête, elle se sentait en confiance avec ce jeune homme et sentit qu'on n'allait lui faire aucun mal ici.

-Qu'est-ce que « pot de lard » ?  
-Poudlard ? Et bien, c'est l'école de magie la plus réputée d'Angleterre, vous devriez la connaître si vous êtes sorcier !

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé de ma vie, j'ai encore une autre question… En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-C'est une drôle de question : en 1975 bien sûr…  
-Damoiselle Olliway, il me semble que vous avez voyagé dans le temps, lui révéla le garçon abasourdi.

-Comment ça ? bafouilla Morgane en sentant ses muscles se tendre. En quelle année sommes-nous ici ?

-En 1415…  
-1415 ? C'est une énorme blague ?

-Pardon ?  
-Tu me racontes des bêtises là, c'est pas possible ?

-On dirait bien que c'est possible… s'excusa le jeune homme. Quelqu'un a dû vous jeter un sort !  
-Mais les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas possibles ! Il n'y en a jamais eu ! s'écria l'adolescente paniquée.

Ce fut ainsi que Morgane découvrit qu'elle avait fait un bond dans le temps de façon involontaire. Pendant le mois qui suivit cette découverte, la jeune fille fut hébergée par la famille mais refusa nettement d'aller au cours de magie avec Henry et finalement à force d'essayer de la convaincre, elle finit par accepter…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Aurais-je le droit à quelques avis pour ce chapitre? :)


End file.
